Faceoff on the Styx Railway
by Vile.EXE
Summary: Halloween night for Team 5Ds years after their battles... but a new battle lurks as wandering spirits roam the world... and the conductor comes to claim them.


**Vile: The time has come again... The time of ghosts and spooks, hauntings and Zombie Decks... Halloween, mwahahaha! I had planned to release this fic earlier... but a nighttime release felt so fitting for this Halloween special!**

 **RK777: So, Vile, what have you got up your sleeve this time?**

 **Vile: This special time-travels us a bit... both back AND forward. Yes, it's a special for Yu-Gi-Oh! 5Ds! Yes, people, I do like 5Ds, if you didn't know. XD More specifically, it takes place in the future of 5Ds, after my fanon 3rd season, so there's going to be a few elements in here that might trip 5Ds veterans up. Take it with a grain of salt: I do not follow the canon 5Ds ending, but the current state of the world has its reasons for being as such.**

 **RK777: I'm guessing once you have more room on your plate, you're gonna start work on this fanon ending just so we're all on the same page, yes?**

 **Vile: Oh, most definitely. I have a LOT on my plate, but I don't intend to neglect my work. Rest assured, my complete YGO fanon WILL be complete!**

 _ **Oh, and before I forget, you people can now find me on Tumblr at vileexe. tumblr. com. If you guys want to request a writing commission or give me an idea I can possibly use, you can use my Tumblr blog in order to hit me up.**_

 **Vile: Okay, enough shameless self-plugging! Let's start this special! Enjoy!**

 _ **Story Routine, Set!**_

 _ **EXECUTE!**_

* * *

Faceoff on the Styx Railway

Night had fallen overtop of New Domino City, the lights of the city illuminating the sky and sea around it. An eerie feeling loomed among the air, one that filled any who felt it with delightful unease. It was a feeling that only came once a year: Halloween night.

New Domino City pulled out all the stops for holiday celebrations, with decorations littering almost every street. Though the Duel Lanes were still open for use, the lights that lined them were changed to orange and purple lights to complement the atmosphere, and it seemed that Duelists brought out the spookiest (either in holiday spirit or for real) Decks for just such an occasion. Trick-or-treat was going on throughout almost every street in the city, children in costumes being rewarded for their holiday flair with candy (and the occasional healthy snack).

However, not every spooky occurrence was a jolly one: Something unsettling, of a more serious nature was afoot.

Deep within the more hidden streets of the city, a faint noise could be heard, getting louder and louder. It was not a sound typically heard in alleys: The sound of chuffing, of a train in motion. Fog began to roll into view, giving the whole area lesser visibility. Then, as if reality defied itself, figures began to materialize: Humanoid figures, lacking in color, their bodies transparent and floating. They appeared afraid, seemingly of the fact that they were visible. "You cannot escape me…" A voice echoed through the streets, startling the wandering figures. Then, the chuffing became louder and clearer, causing them to turn in the direction of it. A low, haunting whistle sounded, followed by a light shining from the fog. Finally, from out of the mist, a machine emerged: A strange silver locomotive, much smaller than a typical one (being about the size of a Duel Runner), with the fog billowing from its funnel and its turning wheels. A blue light glowed on the front of the contraption, and four cars trailed behind the cab, muffled voices coming from them.

However, the most noticeable aspect was the lack of a roof on the cab, a slight glow from the internal fire that powered the engine shining upon a figure standing within the cab. The minute the spirits caught sight of the operator, they screamed. **"HE'S HERE! RUN!"** They cried, attempting to fly away, but in response, the figure pointed his arm out, and slots opened on the first car trailing behind, releasing phantasmal hands attached to long, lanky arms. The arms lurched into the air, taking hold of the frantic spirits and dragging them down, pulling them into the car as the train continued its motion, only for the hands to re-appear and do it all over.

Within seconds, the rampant apparitions had all been imprisoned within the train car, their muffled cries for help being ignored. "I will find the rest…" The operator of the train breathed, turning a lever in the cab to the right, causing the train to turn out of the alley, traveling down the currently empty streets…

*Meanwhile*

"Daaaaaaad!" A young voice called out from a distant room in a house while a man opened a drawer for something. The man in question? Yusei Fudo, leader of the Signers himself. A little more than 15 years since their last battle hadn't done much to him in terms of looks, with the exception that he now had some stubble on his chin. "I can't find the goggles for my costume!"

"Did you check the top shelf of your closet?" Yusei called back, rummaging through it before finding a slip of paper. "There you are." Yusei shut the drawer, giving a clear view of a photo of him, fellow Signer Akiza, and a young boy who looked an awful lot like the two of them.

A bit of silence ensued, but the young voice called out again. "Found 'em!" Yusei smiled: That boy loved Halloween. The lead Signer wasn't wearing much of a costume; only a few pieces of purple fake armor over gray and black clothes, gray metal gloves, and a white scarf, creating a slim resemblance to his Junk Warrior.

Then, Akiza walked into the room Yusei was in. Apart from cutting off her bangs, her beauty hadn't diminished in 15 years either (as Yusei himself would attest to), and she even grew her hair out a bit, keeping it in a neat ponytail. That ponytail helped with her costume, which was that of Twilight Rose Knight, complete with white cape and even a fake plastic sword and sheath. "Is everything ready, Yusei?"

"Just about. We just need to get the final preparations." Yusei said. "Hard to believe they asked me and Jack to be the centerpiece of the Halloween parade this year."

Akiza laughed. "Well, you can't blame the committee for wanting to put the city's heroes in the spotlight, can you?"

"We've been in the spotlight for years." Yusei half-complained, feeling a bit uneasy. "I don't mind the praise, but I wouldn't mind getting a break from the tabloids."

"When did you get so awkward, Yusei?" Akiza asked, smirking. "You used to handle evil forces bent on changing the world as they saw fit without even blinking."

Yusei gave an awkward smile, looking away. "…I guess I got used to not getting attention for my actions."

Akiza chuckled, walking over to him. "It made you a humble person, Yusei. It's no wonder I married you." Yusei's smile turned genuine, pecking his wife on the cheek.

"I'm all set!" The young voice said. Bounding down the stairs from the second floor of the house was the boy from the picture, about 11. Though his hair was the same color as his mother's (with a similar style, even), his face was almost entirely Yusei, as were his skin tone and the gold highlights in his hair. Dressed in oversized orange gloves and boots, orange fake armor over silver clothes, and a white scarf, his costume made him look like a near-spitting image of Junk Synchron, complete with motor back and fake rip cord. He was adjusting a pair of goggles on his face, making his two-color eyes (one brown, one blue) look even bigger, before placing a large orange hat he was carrying on his head, completing the look.

"Check you out, Nathan. You look like you came right out of my Deck." Yusei said with a smile, making his son laugh. Then, a ringing came from his pocket, making him take out a cell phone and answer it. "Yeah?"

 _"You on the road yet, Yusei?"_ Jack's familiar voice said over the line.

"No, I was just about to." Yusei replied.

"Good, because I'm not either." Jack told her, the view flashing to the Atlas house. The man was wearing fake crimson armor over black clothes, a red-and-blue helmet with antennae, a green cape on his waist, and two fake swords strapped to his back, emulating Crimson Blader. "We're having a few… difficulties over here."

 _"'Difficulties'?"_ Yusei asked, only for a loud snap to be heard.

"Darn it!" A voice said from the other room. "Why is this thing so flimsy?!"

Jack sweatdropped, leaning in to look into the other room, seeing a slightly irate Carly fumbling with a fake wand modeled after Fortune Fairy Chee, trying to place the elemental charm back into the slot. She wore a costume dress modeled after the very same monster, her hair having been curled into the same style to complete the look along with her thick glasses. Watching her mess with the wand was an 11-year-old girl with Carly's gray eyes, but Jack's blonde hair, the sides of it tied up into wing-like pigtails to look like Fortune Fairy Hikari. Like her mom, she wore a matching costume dress and carried a fake wand. "Costume difficulties. You know how Carly gets when it comes to costumes."

 _"You're telling me. I wonder if Trudge still has a headache from last year."_ Yusei told him.

Carly eventually managed to get the charm back into its slot, letting out a breath. "Finally. They don't make these things like they used to." She said.

"Maybe yours is just busted, Mama." The girl told her. "Look, mine works." She tried tilting the charm on her own wand, the thing not breaking at all.

Carly sighed. "Just my luck I get the broken one…"

"Problem solved, it seems." Jack told Yusei. "I'll be heading out. Carly and Jill are gonna do a bit of trick-or-treating before the parade starts."

"Maybe they'll meet Akiza and Nathan on the way out there." Yusei said, the view moving back to him. "I'll meet you at the last stop."

 _"Got it. Later, Yusei."_ Jack said, the two of them hanging up.

"All right, I'd better get moving." Yusei told his family. "Those final preparations aren't gonna take care of themselves."

"What do you have to do, Dad?" Nathan asked.

Yusei smiled at him. "It's a surprise, Nathan. A great surprise."

Nathan tilted his head. "Not even a hint?"

"If I gave you a hint, it wouldn't be a surprise, would it?" Yusei teased. Nathan gave a groan of slight frustration, making Yusei laugh. "Don't worry, kiddo. You'll find out later tonight."

"Oh, all right..." Nathan groaned, albeit not seriously, as shown by the smirk on his face.

"Now," Yusei began, clapping his hands together. "Do we need to go over the plan one more time?"

"Trick or treat near the route, have a good time, maybe meet up with friends, and then head to the parade route when the time comes." Akiza rattled off without missing a beat. She then pulled out a piece of paper and a pencil, making a dash. "That's recital number 14."

Yusei sweatdropped. ""Am I being 'that parent' again?" He asked sheepishly.

"Don't worry about it, Dad." Nathan told him.

"We'll be fine, Yusei. I know how to handle my own son." Akiza told him, making Yusei smile in embarrassment.

"Okay, I'll stop." Yusei said. "See you two later." He patted Nathan's shoulder and gave Akiza a quick kiss before heading into the garage. Opening the garage door with his remote opener, he boarded his Duel Runner, revved up the motor, and drove out, heading out into the night.

Back at the Atlas household, Jack had just hung up. "Right then, who's ready for a little Halloween fun?" He asked.

"You know I am, Daddy," Jill said, excited.

At that moment, though, Jack's phone rang again. "Hello?" He asked when he answered.

 _"Mr. Atlas!_ _Good, I caught you early enough in the evening."_ A man on the other end said. _"I know it's last minute, but the cards you ordered are in."_

"That right?" Jack asked, excitement audible in his voice. "Well, this night just got better. I'll be over in just a bit." The other end signed off, and Jack hung up.

"Who was that, Jack?" Carly asked, putting a little duct tape on the charm of her wand.

"The card shop." Jack told her. "They finally got in the surprise Yusei and I got planned for tonight."

"Ooh, a surprise!" Jill chirped. "I can't wait to see it!"

Jack smiled. "Trust me, it'll be a night you won't forget."

"Well, come on, Jill!" Carly said as she playfully swung her wand around. "We better start hitting houses, and leave your Daddy to his work."

Jill waved her wand around with a giggle. "I'm ready!"

"Have fun, you two!" Jack said, hugging his daughter and kissing his wife before heading out to his own Duel Runner, taking off down the road.

*Meanwhile*

On a lonely street, a young man was minding his own business when he saw fog begin to roll into the area. "That's strange… I don't remember the forecasts calling for fog…" Then, a train whistle was heard in the distance. "Huh? A train?"

Then, all around him, wandering spirits began to turn visible, making the man yelp. **"Gyaah! What happened?!"** One soul cried.

"You cannot escape me…" A voice echoed. Then, a portal opened up, and the paranormal train charged out into the world, snaring spirits out of the sky with its ghostly hands.

The spirits were freaking out, and some of them took notice of the man, flying behind him. **"P-Please! Save us!"** One cried.

 **"Don't let him get us!"** Another yelled.

"W-What?!" The man shrieked.

"It's futile…" The voice breathed, the man seeing the train approaching him, but in a way that it would pass him. He barely got a glimpse of the driver's soulless eyes. "No living shield… will protect you." His hand pointed at the man, and a ghostly hand shot toward him… the only sound left being the man's terrified scream…

*Meanwhile*

It didn't take long to reach the card shop that had called him, the manager standing outside. "Thanks for the call." He told the manager after parking his Runner.

"Just wanted to make sure you got these before I closed up." The manager said, holding up four cards. "After all, you two are the centerpieces of the parade this year."

He held out the cards, which Jack took: Stardust Dragon/Assault Mode, Red Dragon Archfiend/Assault Mode, and two copies of Assault Mode Activate. Jack looked over the cards to see what they were like, and smirked. "These are excellent cards. They'll make a spectacle for years to remember."

"Hopefully you two actually get to use them in the Duel." The manager said.

Jack chuckled. "Yusei and I have ways of getting Traps out when we need to, like his Junk Collector." He said. "We're tricky like that."

The manager knocked on his head. "Of course, how could I forget?" His lack of forethought made him laugh. "You'd better get going. I don't know how much spare time you've got.

"Right. I still need to get my Runner fixed up." Jack said, revving up the motor. "Thanks again, pal. Have a good Halloween!"

"You too, sir." The manager said as Jack drove off.

*Meanwhile*

At an auto garage, Crow and Bruno were working on a familiar red Duel Runner, Yusei sitting off to the side. The Runner had been outfitted with several decorations fashioned after Yusei's Synchrons and Warriors, though they were also doing actual mechanic work. "You got the 3/4 wrench, Bruno?" Crow asked.

"Yeah, right over here." Bruno replied, passing Crow a wrench as he finished working on a motor... only for the exhaust to blow smoke in his face, graying it up, his eyes blinking through it.

Crow finished tightening a nut on the Runner. "And that should do it!" He exclaimed as he got up, only to see what had happened to Bruno. "Whoops. Sorry, man."

Bruno coughed out a smoke cloud. "Accidents happen." He said, his voice a bit raspy.

"Thanks again for the tune-up, guys." Yusei told them, getting up from his seat.

"No sweat, Yusei." Crow said, pulling off his work gloves. "We know how busy you've been with Nathan."

Yusei laughed. "Yeah, he might only be one kid, but he can be a handful."

"I'm surprised you're not busier than him, Crow." Bruno said, wiping the exhaust off his face. "You've got four kids, two born not long ago. You're a magician with how you handle them, I swear."

"Comes with the experience of raising a lot more kids back in Satellite." Crow told him, a look of nostalgia in his eye. "Looking after all those orphans, especially with Martha's help, made me into a great dad."

"There's a name I haven't heard in a while." Yusei commented with a smile. "Wonder what she thinks of us now. Her babies now have babies."

"Probably wondering how Jack managed to keep his ego down when he became a father." Crow mused. A few seconds of silence were followed by Yusei, Crow, and Bruno all bursting out laughing. They fully expected Jack to act like he was the best father in the world when Jill was born, but he turned out to be a good dad all his own, which both surprised and impressed them.

Yusei finally calmed down from the laughter and boarded his Runner. "Is it okay if I pay tomorrow?" He asked. "I think I'm running late."

"No problem, Yusei. We know that you're no stiff." Bruno said.

"Keep an eye out for Jack. He still needs his Runner done, too." Yusei told them.

"We remember. He'll be our last customer for the day." Crow said. "After all, can't leave our families hangin'."

"Right. See you there then." With that, Yusei drove off from the garage… just as Jack pulled his own Runner in.

"Was that Yusei?" He asked when he got fully into the garage.

"Yep. Talk about the strangest timing ever, huh?" Bruno asked.

Jack snapped his fingers. "Dang. I was hoping I'd get here sooner." He said, holding up the two Assault Mode cards for Yusei. "I need to give him these cards."

Crow looked over Jack's shoulder to get a look at the cards, his eyes widening. "Whoa!" He cried. "Is that the surprise you two have been talking about for tonight?"

Jack nodded. "Yep. I also heard that if the crowd loves 'em, they might make Assault Modes for other Synchro Monsters."

Bruno whistled, impressed by the cards. "That could be useful for my Deck. Hopefully people love it so I can snag a copy."

"We'll have to see." Jack said as he dismounted Phoenix Whirlwind. "How about giving her a check-up, boys?"

"That's what we're here for!" Crow chirped with a grin.

*Meanwhile*

A group of students were on a trick-or-treat party with their teachers and parents, going door-to-door and getting goodies aplenty. However, one of them noticed fog coming from an alley. "Hmm?" She wondered, walking over to the alley.

"Okay, everyone together!" The teacher called, the students gathering together. The teacher counted heads, but realized that he was one head short. "Jessica? Jessica, where are you?"

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHH!" That terrified shriek was the answer to his question.

"Jessica?!" A different man, clearly the girl's father, cried out, heading into the alley that he heard his daughter's voice come from, the others hot on his tail.

He found his daughter scared out of her wits, shaking like an earthquake, paralyzed at the sight in front of her. "She… She's dead!" She whimpered, the adults looking to see Jessica pointing at a young woman on the ground, not moving. Her eyes were without sparkle… almost soulless.

The teacher bent down and checked her pulse. "No, she's alive! Someone call 911!" He yelled, one of the parents pulling out a cell phone and dialing rapidly. The faint echo of a train whistle could be heard in the distance…

*Meanwhile*

Back with Yusei, as he drove through New Domino, he got another phone call, making him answer his cell. "Hello?"

 _"Yusei, it's Trudge."_ Trudge's voice said.

"Trudge! Long time no talk, Commissioner." Yusei said with a smirk.

 _"I'd like to say that myself, but I'm afraid we've got... a bit of a problem."_ Trudge told him.

Confused, Yusei pulled over so he could hear the call better. "What kind of problem, as if I should ask?"

 _"We've received reports of people being found..."_ Trudge paused. _"How should I say this... lifeless, maybe? Not really 'dead', but just... lifeless."_

Yusei raised an eyebrow. "Like… unconscious?"

 _"It's very hard to explain, Yusei."_ Trudge said. _"Their eyes are open, but there's almost no sign of life in them. They don't move, but they're still clearly breathing. It's almost as if their souls were ripped out."_

Yusei couldn't help but raise his eyebrow even higher at this. "Ok, we've seen a lot in our days, but that's a new one." He said.

 _"You're telling me."_ Trudge said. _"We have no hints as to what the modus operandi could be. The victims are highly diverse, so we're not getting a pattern."_

"Anything stand out at all?" Yusei asked.

 _"We've had a few witness accounts, but nothing too concrete."_ Trudge replied. _"All they remember is that fog began to roll in, and then they heard a train whistle. One of them even swore he saw a train driving on a pavement road."_

"A train?" Yusei asked, confused. "Hmmm... I'll keep my eyes and ears open, Trudge. I'll let the guys know too. Thanks for the heads-up."

 _"Right._ _I hate to drag you into this on Halloween, Yusei."_ Trudge said. _"But as good as we are, Security doesn't really have what it takes to deal with the supernatural."_

"I understand, and honestly, I expected something like this might happen."

 _"You did?"_

"It's been a little too quiet since we beat Kristoph. I figured something might happen eventually." Yusei looked at his arm, almost as if he was trying to use X-ray vision to see the Head Mark through his clothes. "I almost want to think of it as the curse of being a Signer."

 _"That's no way to think. Don't think too much on it. It might not even be something too bad."_ Trudge told him. _"Perhaps there's just some ruffian lurking around the city. If there is, my men will find him."_

"...Thanks, Trudge. Nice to see Security's in good hands." Yusei replied.

 _"I had good guidance."_ Trudge said with a chuckle. _"Enjoy Halloween, Yusei."_ Trudge then hung up, the visual then changing to his end.

A radio on Trudge's desk buzzed to life. _"Commissioner, we have a strange signal coming into Sector 2-3."_ An officer on the other end reported.

"What is it?" Trudge asked.

 _"I don't know... My Duel Runner's computer can't make heads or tails of it..."_ The officer replied. _"There's just this weird fog everywhere..."_

Then, Trudge could hear a whistle over the radio, making his eyes widen in fright. "It can't be!"

 _"H-Huh? What was that?"_ The officer mused. _"Whaa! Are... are those ghosts?!"_

"No..." Trudge breathed. "Get out of there! Get out of there NOW!"

 _"Come a...You're bre...Com...rudge...Co..."_ The officer tried to say, but the transmission crackled up, the train whistle sounding again.

"Wilco! Come in, Wilco! Answer me!" Trudge cried. The only reply that came... was the officer's scream before cutting to static. "WILCO!"

Back in the garage, Crow, Bruno, and Jack were listening to Yusei relay Trudge's information over speakerphone. "A train driving without tracks?" Bruno wondered, confused. "How does that work?"

 _"Got me."_ Yusei said. _"Crow, you know a lot of spooky stories. This sound familiar at all?"_

Crow went into thought. "Hmm… I do remember a story like this…" He said. "It's called the 'Styx Railway', after the River Styx. It's said that every Halloween, when lost souls wander the earth, a strange train rides across the land on a track of fog. It's said that it grabs the souls right out the air and imprisons them in its cars, and if a living person is right near a soul… it steals their soul, too!" Bruno was clearly unnerved.

Jack, however, scoffed. "That's just an urban myth. The kind of story people tell around Halloween, fittingly enough."

 _"I don't know, Jack."_ Yusei said. _"Mina just sent me some of the photos, and this looks real enough."_

Jack wasn't fully convinced. "Still…"

Suddenly, a train whistle blew in the distance, making everyone freeze. "Uhh... I'm not the only one who heard that, right?" Bruno asked, clearly afraid.

 _"I could hear it even on this end of the line."_ Yusei answered.

"Y-You don't think..." Crow started.

"It can't be…" Jack said, only to be proven wrong when the whistle blew again, louder this time.

Crow and Bruno gulped loudly. "Oh, man…" Crow groaned.

Jack took the phone out of Crow's hands. "We'll call you back, Yusei." He said before hanging up, turning to his fellow Signers. "Can Phoenix Whirlwind run?"

"Yeah…" Crow started. "…but what are you gonna do?"

Jack got on his Runner. "I've got a train to catch."

Crow and Bruno went wide-eyed. "Are you suicidal, Jack?!" Bruno cried.

"It's part of the job as a Signer, Bruno." Jack replied as he started the engine. "Sometimes, you gotta act." With that, he took off out of the garage.

Crow just crossed his arms and shook his head. "Man… he's picking up Yusei's impatience." He groaned.

Meanwhile, Jack was racing down the semi-empty streets, seeing some people still out trick-or-treating. "Where are you...?" He said to himself, listening intently. Then, the train's whistle blew again, and Jack saw fog begin to roll into the area. "Just like what Trudge mentioned..."

Then, in front of Jack's eyes, wandering souls began to become visible, freaking out. **"Whaa! What happened to us?!"** One cried.

Jack was dumbfounded. "Wha...? G... Ghosts?" He quickly stopped his Runner, taking in the fact that he was looking at actual spirits. "I don't believe it…"

 **"Can he see us?"** Another ghost asked. Before another could answer, the whistle blew louder than ever.

"Do not attempt to escape..." A voice echoed from nowhere. "I am the executor... of your fate..."

Then, a portal opened up in space, and then, a train barreled through it, racing along a track of fog. "It's real!" Jack exclaimed as he revved up and moved just out of the way to let the train pass. As he did, he caught sight of the driver, who appeared to be a man in his late 30s or early 40s. The man held out his arm, and ghostly hands emerged from the first car of his train.

 **"CHEESE IT!"** A spirit said as they scattered, but the hands began to grab them out of the sky, dragging them into the car.

Jack was already a bit horrified at this, but he then heard a scream, and he looked to the end of the street to see a couple of ghosts approaching a mother and her young daughter. "WATCH OUT!" Jack screamed as he tried to drive to them. The driver of the train saw them approach the family and pointed at them, sending ghostly hands at them. The mother and daughter realized that the hands were coming for them and screamed, only for the hands to strike right through both of their bodies to grab the ghosts behind them, the hands holding what looked like blue balls of flame as well. Jack hit the brakes, staring in shock and fear. "Wha... What the...?" The hands then retracted from their bodies, causing their eyes to go dull before they collapsed on the ground, the hands pulling both the ghosts and the souls into the car.

Down the way, Jack saw a man and young boy rushing to the mother and daughter's aid. "Megan! Katie!" The man cried in fear, looking back and forth between them.

"MOMMY!" The boy shrieked, shaking his mother with tears in his eyes.

The mere sight of this crime filled Jack with smoldering rage, glaring at the retreating train, the driver apparently blind to what he had just done. "That monster!" He growled through grit teeth as he took off after the train. The driver of the train completely ignored his tail (or wasn't even aware of it) as another portal emerged, the train vanishing through it. "You won't get away from me!" Jack yelled, following him into the gateway. Within the portal, Jack found himself driving through a strange bluish-white space with seemingly no ground, only for another portal to open up again, depositing Jack and the train back into their world... but Jack knew something was wrong. Looking around, he realized he was riding on a pathway made entirely out of fog... and he was many feet in the air. "What the heck?!" Jack exclaimed in surprised. "This is just like when we dueled Goodwin!" Looking ahead, he saw the driver look down, following his gaze to see a familiar red Runner below. "Yusei?

"Insolent parasite..." He heard a voice breathe. Jack immediately knew it was the train's driver, and that he knew he was there. "I'll shake you eventually..." Another portal opened up in front of them.

Jack narrowed his eyes. "Oh, no, you don't." He growled, following the train as it vanished through the portal.

Meanwhile, on the ground, Yusei passed by other people trick-or-treating, only to hear the whistle sound again. "Huh? There it is again!" He said. Fog then began to roll through the area, causing spirits to become visible. "Whoa!" The appearance of the spirits startled everyone else in the area. "Everyone get out of here! Quick!" Yusei cried.

People began to clear out upon seeing the fog, but one man didn't move. He instead appeared... intrigued. "Amazing..." He breathed. "Definitive proof of paranormal activity!" He quickly whipped out a camera and began snapping photos.

"Prepare for your return voyage..." The driver's voice boomed again as a portal opened. "...to the afterlife!" The phantom train charged out of the portal, Jack following close behind.

"JACK?!" Yusei cried, shocked to see his friend appear from basically nowhere.

"No time to talk, Yusei!" He told him. "Just get that man out of here!"

The ghostly hands began to reach out, snaring spirits out of the sky. Yusei drove toward the man. "Quick, you've gotta get out of here!"

"Huh?" The man wondered, only to see ghosts flying at him. "WHAAA!" Rather than attack him, though, they tried to hide behind him. "Wh-What?!"

"Idiots..." The driver mentioned, pointing at the man, sending the ghostly hands toward him.

Yusei saw the hands coming, but he had no idea what to do. However, at that very moment, his Signer Mark began to glow, causing Yusei to stop in front of the man on instinct. "Huh? My Mark?" The power of the Mark then created a bubble barrier around Yusei, and when the ghostly hand struck the barrier, it immediately began to static before disintegrating into nothing.

"What?!" The driver exclaimed as he drove by.

"So... the power of the Signers can stop him!" Jack realized, the man with the camera already running away. Then, the driver of the train immediately put the brakes on his train, causing it to screech as it slowly came to a stop, fog billowing from under the engine like steam. Jack pulled up next to Yusei. "You all right?"

"Fine." Yusei answered, although he was clearly a little shaken. "But what…?"

"...It's the legend, Yusei." Jack told him, both of them looking at the train. "It's real after all."

Then, a figure exited the cab slowly. As Jack thought earlier, he was a man in his late 30s or early 40s, dressed in an ash gray conductor's uniform with a red tie and black buttons. An ash gray conductor's cap was on his head, a black plus sign visible on it. His hair was a pale bluish-white, as was a goatee he had on his chin, and his very light gray (almost white) eyes carried an eerie, soulless stare as he slowly turned to look at the two Signers. "You have interrupted me..." He breathed. "Who are you...?"

"Around here, it's custom to give your name before you ask others theirs." Jack told him. "But in any case, all you need to know is that the two of us are Signers."

"Signers..." The driver breathed, blinking once. "I've heard of them..." He got a better look at them. "…Now I see. Yusei Fudo... Jack Atlas..."

Both Jack and Yusei just stared at him. "Okay…" Yusei started. "That was freaky."

"So, you know us." Jack said. "So, how about you tell us about yourself to even the field?"

"My name... is Charon..." The man answered. He pulled out a pocket watch and opened it, checking the time. "I do not have time to waste with you..."

"You made time when you stole those innocent souls, you creep!" Jack roared.

"Stole their souls...?" Yusei wondered.

Jack clenched his fist. "It happened right in front of me. Ripped them out like batteries from a toy!"

"Then... it was him!" Yusei cried. "All the attacks have been his fault!"

Charon sighed, closing his pocket watch. "It appears I won't be getting rid of you so easily..."

"Not as long as you've got innocent people in those cars of yours, Charon." Jack spat, venom utterly OOZING from the figure's name.

Charon gave them a hard stare. "I can see it in your eyes... You desire to undo my hard work."

"If your hard work involves keeping souls hostage, then we'd gladly oblige." Yusei said harshly.

"...Very well..." Charon breathed. "With the power you possess, I cannot simply remove you from the equation. Therefore..." He walked back into his cab. "...I will beat you at your own game."

"You want to duel us?" Yusei asked.

"2-on-1?" Jack added.

"With shared Life Points, and a shared Graveyard... but separate turns." Charon stated, pulling a lever, causing his train's engine to roar to life again. "If this is how you battle... that is how I shall battle. When I emerge victorious, your powers will break... and I will claim your souls." Odd screens formed from otherworldly energy formed in front of him, and he created a Deck from nowhere, placing it on a mechanism in his cab.

"And when we win, you have to release the souls you stole from living people." Yusei replied.

"I make no wagers..." Charon stated. "You must simply be strong enough to force that out of me."

"That won't be a problem!" Jack growled.

"All I'll say is, you picked the wrong night to mess with innocents, Charon!" Yusei told him.

Both Yusei and Jack activated the Duel function on their Runners. "Duel Mode Engaged. Autopilot Standing By." The Duel Runner computers stated as their Duel Disks moved into position, but unnoticed by them, when Speed World emerged on-screen, Charon's eyes flashed, and the card was covered by bluish-white flames, changing it to something else.

"Let's Ride!" Yusei and Jack cried, Charon saying nothing, before all of them revved their vehicles up and began moving.

 **Yusei & Jack LP:4000**

 **Charon LP:4000**

However, almost immediately after they started moving, another portal opened up, all of them vanishing through it. When they finally emerged from it, they were once again driving across the road made of fog that floated high above the ground. "Whoa…" Yusei breathed, looking down at the city from above.

"Believe me, Yusei, I was shocked, too… I still am." Jack told him.

"This path is more than a mere location." Charon spoke. "Check your Field Zones."

Yusei and Jack brought up the Zone on their Runners' screens. The card was NOT what should've been there. "Huh?" Yusei wondered.

"This isn't a Speed World card!" Jack stated.

"My power changes the rules." Charon told them. "This Field Spell is known as ' **Underworld Track** '. Unlike your Field Spell, Speed Counters are not an issue: Speed Spells may be activated at any time, provided they require 6 Speed Counters or less. Anything higher requires 500 Life Points for each extra Counter. It makes things more fluid." Yusei and Jack felt uneasy: This person could override Speed World? "The first turn is mine." Charon drew his card. "My first move will simply be a facedown monster. Your move, Yusei Fudo." A facedown emerged.

"Fine then. Here I go!" Yusei drew his card. " I'll start by Summoning Ghost Gardna in Defense Mode." His monster was a white warrior with a body shaped like a ghost, holding its big arms in front of it, turning blue.

Ghost Gardna: Lv.4 DARK Warrior ATK:0/DEF:1900 (Defense Mode)

"Then I'll set one card facedown, and end my turn." Yusei's facedown appeared.

"Then it looks like it's my go!" Jack drew his card. "And since you control a monster while I clearly don't, I can Special Summon Vice Dragon from my hand." The purple Dragon that was a famous Summon for Jack appeared with a roar. "But, by doing so, it's Attack Points get cut in half."

Vice Dragon: Lv.5 DARK Dragon ATK:1000(by effect, originally 2000)/DEF:2400

"But he won't be around for long, because now I release Vice Dragon!" Jack declared, his Dragon morphing into a portal. "I Advance Summon Strong Wind Dragon!" Charon merely looked on as, through the portal, a larger green dragon emerged, also familiar to Jack, roaring while sending wind from its body.

Strong Wind Dragon: Lv.6 WIND Dragon ATK:2400/DEF:1000

"And since I Advance Summoned Strong Wind Dragon by releasing the Dragon-Type Vice Dragon, it gains half its Attack Points, making it 1000 points stronger!" Strong Wind Dragon roared as Vice Dragon appeared over it, strengthening it.

Strong Wind Dragon ATK:3400

"And with that, I'll end my turn with a facedown." Jack's facedown emerged. "Let's see what you've got, creep!"

Charon was silent for a moment. "My turn comes again." He drew his card. "I'll place one more monster facedown, along with another facedown card, and end my turn once more." He said, his field now up to three facedowns.

Yusei was suspicious. _'What is he setting up?_ _Is he trying to get us to attack?'_ He thought. He looked back at his hand, checking his cards. _'Well, with what I have here, maybe we can end this quick before this guy strikes again.'_ "It's my turn!" He said out loud, drawing his card. "And I'll by playing Speed Spell - Angel Baton, letting me draw two cards and discard one." He sent Big One Warrior to the Graveyard, drawing twice. "Next, I Summon Junk Synchron in Attack Mode!" Yusei's signature orange Tuner emerged with a rapid backflip.

Junk Synchron: Lv.3 DARK Warrior/Tuner ATK:1300/DEF:500

"And because I Summoned it, I can Special Summon a Level 2 or below monster from my Graveyard!" Junk Synchron held its hand to the side, and a portal opened up. "So come on out, Big One Warrior!" From out of the portal, a new warrior leapt onto the scene, clad in white with black armor, a big "1" on his face, holding his index finger out.

Big One Warrior: Lv.1 LIGHT Warrior ATK:100/DEF:600

"Nice one, Yusei! Now kick this Duel into overdrive!" Jack told him with a smile.

"Oh, I plan to, Jack!" Yusei replied. "Because now I Tune Junk Synchron with Big One Warrior and Ghost Gardna!" Junk Synchron pulled his rip cord, revving up his motor before turning into 3 Level Stars, which then morphed into Synchro Summon Rings. "Behold as shards of razor sharp steel and scraps of iron-clad alloy are forged together to create a powerful new force!" Big One and Ghost Gardna flew through the Rings, their Level Stars lining up before a green light shone through. "Junk Destroyer, let's rev it up!" From the light, Yusei's black, winged, four-armed Synchro emerged with a clenched fist, swiping its arm with a grunt.

Junk Destroyer: Lv.8 EARTH Warrior/Synchro ATK:2600/DEF:2500

Yusei smirked. "And now, Junk Destroyer's special ability activates! For every non-Tuner monster I used to Synchro Summon Junk Destroyer, I can destroy a card on your field!" Energy began to build up in Destroyer's hands. "So, I'll take out your facedown Spell or Trap and one of your monsters!" With a loud grunt, Destroyer clapped both pairs of hands together, sending out a tidal wave of energy.

Charon's eye flashed. "I activate my Trap: **Soul Track Switch**." A train crossing bell was heard, and Charon's train began moving sideways over thin air, forming an alternate path underneath him before stopping parallel to the other path, he and his cards completely dodging Destroyer's effect.

"Huh?!" Yusei cried.

"If a monster I control would be destroyed, this card prevents the destruction of any monsters by that effect." After he explained the effect, Charon's train then shifted back to the original path.

 _'Darn it. I'm not taking any chances with those monsters.'_ Yusei thought. "I end my turn with another facedown."

"My move, then." Jack said, drawing. "I Summon Twin-Sword Marauder in Attack Mode!" A warrior clad in black-and-blue clothing emerged, packing a sword attached to each hand.

Twin-Sword Marauder: Lv.4 DARK Warrior ATK:1600/DEF:1000

"The way's clear now! Twin-Sword Marauder, attack one of his facedown monster!" Jack ordered. Marauder leapt forward as one of the facedowns flipped up, revealing a freight car with a ghostly face and odd fog coming off its wheels.

 **Soul Freight Car DEF:0**

"You've flipped up my Soul Freight Car." Charon stated. "Because of that, all of us must send a monster from our Decks to the Graveyard." As each player sent their monsters, Marauder cleaved through Soul Freight Car, causing it to scream before exploding. The force of the attack rocked the Conductor's train a bit. "Ngh… That monster can pierce defenses, it seems."

 **Charon LP:2400**

"Twin-Sword Marauder's not the only monster that can bypass defenses. Strong Wind Dragon can do that, too! Take out his other monster!" Strong Wind Dragon inhaled before expelling a powerful gust of wind from its mouth. However, the train crossing bell sounded again, and Charon's train "switched tracks" again, him and his facedown moving clear out of the attack's path. "What?!"

"Nice try. By banishing Soul Track Switch from my Graveyard, I can negate your attack." Charon said, his train moving back to the main track.

Jack growled. "Fine then! Twin-Sword, since your ability lets you attack again, the honor's all yours!" Marauder charged at the other facedown, which flipped up to reveal a familiar face.

 **Soul Freight Car DEF:0**

"Another Soul Freight Car!" Yusei realized.

"Which means another monster goes from each of our Decks to the Graveyard." Despite them losing another monster each, Marauder diced Soul Freight to nothing, the force making Charon's train rattle, but the man himself wasn't fazed.

 **Charon LP:800**

 _'I don't know what this guy is setting up for, but at least I was able to set up a couple of options thanks to him.'_ Yusei thought, uncertain of what Charon was trying to do.

"I end my turn." Jack said.

"…I draw." Charon drew his card. "Now that the set-up is complete... I will take the lead!" His train let out a whistle as he sped up, starting to gain on Yusei and Jack. "I Summon Soul Express Engine TMS-1!" A smaller track of fog formed apart from the main path, and a high-pitched, echoing whistle sounded. Then, from the mass of fog that trailed behind, a small blue train emerged, a ghostly face on its front, fog pouring from its funnel, its furnace burning with blue fire.

 **Soul Express Engine TMS-1: Lv.1 LIGHT Zombie/Tuner ATK:100/DEF:100**

"A Tuner monster already?" Yusei wondered.

"Because I Summoned TMS-1, I can activate its ability." Charon stated. TMS-1 whistled again, and the fog from its funnel morphed into a mass of ghostly hands, which reached into different portals. Two of them pulled out the two Soul Freight Cars, but the rest pulled out for different monsters: Junk Synchron, Level Eater, Vice Dragon, and Dark Resonator, all of them fearstruck and struggling against the hands' grip, failing miserably.

"Hey! What are you doing to them?!" Jack shouted.

"This effect allows me to banish an equal number of monsters from the Graveyards for every player in the Duel." Charon explained. The hands clenched down on their victims, causing them severe pain, but then they were transformed into blue flame-like souls. "In doing so, TMS-1 acquires a Soul Car Counter for each banished monster." The six souls were then boxed in on all sides, being encased in train cars not unlike the ones the Conductor pulled behind him. TMS-1 let out another eerie whistle, and the cars began to change direction, angling to turn onto TMS-1's track, each car clacking onto its back until it had a full train of six cars.

 **TMS-1: 6 Soul Car Counters**

"He stole our monsters…" Yusei breathed.

"But only to put some cars on his train?" Jack wondered. "Sounds like a waste of build-up to me."

"I think there's more to it than that, Jack."

"He's right. Soul Express Engine TMS-1 also gains 1 Level for each Soul Car Counter it has." Charon said, energy going through each car before hitting the engine, making its furnace rage.

 **TMS-1: Lv.7**

"Now… for my Deck's true ace up its sleeve." Charon said, his eye flashing. "Through its effect, rather than use other monsters, I can Synchro Summon a monster with the same Level as TMS-1 by Tuning it with its Soul Car Counters!"

"What?!" Yusei and Jack cried. TMS-1 let out a whistle before morphing into an outline with a single Level Star, the Star flying forward and morphing into a Synchro Ring.

"Traveling the rails of ethereal flames, depart from the darkest station of the underworld...!" Charon chanted. The Ring flew through TMS-1 and its cars, turning all six into outlines with 1 Level Star apiece, then a green light shone through. "Synchro Summon!" A low whistle formed from out of the mass of fog, and a powerful dark red train barreled through on its own track, blue flames scorching from its wheels, thick black smoke pouring from the top. "Deploy, Soul Express Engine... CHRG-X!" Two pincer-like hands were attached to the front, and the front of the train was designed to appear as if two large yellow eyes were glowing on it. Six cars then appeared from out of the fog, attaching to the back of the new train, causing it to let out another whistle.

 **Soul Express Engine CHRG-X: Lv.7 LIGHT Zombie/Synchro ATK:2600/DEF:2000 6 Soul Car Counters**

"He Tuned its monster with itself?" Jack cried. "What kind of Deck is this?"

"I don't know, Jack, but we better stay on our toes if he's bringing out something like that." Yusei told him.

Charon ignored their conversation. "Next, thanks to Underworld Track, I'll activate the Speed Spell - Half Seize. With this card, I can absorb half of one of your monster's Attack Points as Life Points." Ghostly hands emerged from the first car of the Conductor's train, lurching out and grabbing hold of Junk Destroyer, draining his energy and causing him pain.

Junk Destroyer ATK:1300

 **Charon LP:2100**

"Now, Soul Express Engine CHRG-X, engage Junk Destroyer in battle!" Whistling loudly, CHRG-X barreled toward Junk Destroyer, brandishing its pincers.

"I activate my Trap: Scrap-Iron Scarecrow!" Yusei said, the facedown releasing the scrap metal decoy.

"It won't do you any good." Charon replied. "By removing a Soul Car Counter from CHRG-X, it smashes through any attempt to negate its attacks!" The back car on CHRG-X's train turned into flames, coating the entire being in ethereal flames. CHRG-X's whistle became even louder as it accelerated, smashing right through Scrap-Iron Scarecrow without even reacting.

 **CHRG-X: 5 Soul Car Counters**

Yusei recoiled. "Don't worry, Yusei, I have this. I activate Half or Nothing!" Jack flipped his facedown, making Charon "Mm?" in response. "You've got two options, pal: Have your monster's Attack Points cut in half until the end of the Battle Phase, or stop your Battle Phase right now. Pick your poison!"

Charon didn't even blink. "...I'll take the halved Attack Points." Half or Nothing glowed, appearing to cause CHRG-X's internal fire to weaken.

 **CHRG-X ATK:1300**

Despite this, CHRG-X continued on, grappling its pincers with Destroyer's hands. "I activate a Quick-Play Spell Card: **Soul Coal Burner!** Until the end of the Damage Step, a Soul Express Engine monster I control gains 300 Attack Points for each Soul Car Counter it possesses!" All five of CHRG-X's cars released a chunk of ethereal burning coal, which all flew into its furnace and caused it to ignite anew.

 **CHRG-X ATK:2800**

"But that makes it more powerful than before!" Jack cried. CHRG-X gave another whistle, its "eyes" looking angry as it began to overpower Junk Destroyer, making it groan.

Yusei quickly grabbed a card from his Graveyard. "I banish A/D Changer from my Graveyard, switching Junk Destroyer to Defense Mode!" A small blue humanoid holding two flags emerged, pointing its blue "D" flag at Destroyer, giving him a blue aura. Junk Destroyer managed to throw CHRG-X off it, quickly leapt back and crossed its arms, only a split-second before CHRG-X grabbed it again with its pincers and crushed it, causing it to explode.

"Yusei, if you were able to do that, why not target his monster?" Jack asked.

"I had a feeling it wouldn't be so simple, Jack." Yusei replied. "Next best thing was to set up the next play."

"It won't matter." Charon spoke up. "I activate the effect of Soul Express Engine JMS-5 in my Graveyard." Another side track opened up, and from out of the fog, a ghostly red train emerged, the whistle being deeper than TMS-1. The face also looked a bit smug. "When a monster is destroyed by a battle with a Soul Express Engine monster and sent to the Graveyard, I can banish that monster in addition to one from my own Graveyard to Special Summon it with 2 Soul Car Counters." Ghostly hands dove into the Graveyards, pulling out Junk Destroyer and another blue train, a bit larger than TMS-1 and actually a bit rusted. Both of them morphed into flame-like souls and were encased in train cars, the cars moving to lock onto JMS-5's back.

 **Soul Express Engine JMS-5: Lv.5 (normally 3) LIGHT Zombie/Tuner ATK:800/DEF:800 2 Soul Car Counters**

"So much for that." Yusei groaned.

"I know you'll find a way out of this, Yusei. You always do." Jack said. Those lines made him smile. "Heh, this really is just like old times."

"Hmm... It really does seem like that." Yusei realized. "I forgot how long it was since we actually Dueled for a cause."

"Then what say we make the most of it, as Signers and as Enforcers?" Jack clenched a fist to accentuate his point.

Yusei nodded with a smile. "Right!" He then turned his attention to Charon. "You might not think much of us, Charon, but we've faced a lot of hardships in the past." His Signer Mark glowed, as did Jack's. "It's our responsibility as Signers to protect this world... so we're not gonna let you get away with taking innocent souls!"

"Express bluster all you want... I have a duty to fulfill." Charon replied. "Through JMS-5's effect, I Tune it with its 2 Soul Car Counters!" JMS-5 whistled, becoming an outline as its original three Level Stars flew off, becoming Synchro Rings. "Gentle guide to the peaceful afterlife... divert the pain and suffering from the innocent!" The Rings flew past JMS-5 and its cars, lining up the two remaining Stars before green light shone through. "Synchro Summon!" A higher whistle than CHRG-X's sounded, then another track formed, being traveled by a large dark green locomotive with a massive drive wheel. "Deploy, Soul Express Engine... EMLY-X!" Notably, there appeared to be some sort of ribbons trailing from the "head" area of the engine, which had odd blue "eyes" styled into it. Two Soul Car Counters emerged from the fog, locking onto the engine's back as it turned fully blue.

 **Soul Express Engine EMLY-X: Lv.5 LIGHT Zombie/Synchro ATK:1600/DEF:2400 2 Soul Car Counters (Defense Mode)**

"That should do for now…" Charon mused, but then his eyes flashed, making him react. "Hmm?" He then looked off of the track, down at the city.

Confused, Yusei and Jack followed his gaze. They didn't notice anything at first, seeing a bunch of people walking in the area, but then they squinted and saw a familiar pair. "Hey, isn't that…?" Yusei wondered.

"Carly? Jill?" Jack wondered. "How'd we get here?"

"More of them…" Charon breathed.

Yusei heard him. "What do you mean 'more of them'?"

Charon didn't answer. Instead, his eyes began to glow, causing a portal to open up in their path. "Time for a change of scenery..." The path continued toward the portal, Yusei, Jack, and Charon vanishing through it.

Meanwhile, on the ground, Jill was practically pulling her mom along with her. "Come on, Mama, we're gonna be late to the parade!"

"All right, all right, I'm hurrying." Carly said, laughing a bit. "You don't have to yank my arm off." A few other people were smiling at Jill's antics. However, fog began to form as they walked down the road, confusing the passersby. "Huh? What's going on here?" Carly made Jill stop, her daughter just as confused as she was.

"Do not attempt to escape, wandering souls..." Charon's voice echoed throughout the area. At that moment, lost souls began turning visible, many of them freaking out.

Carly and Jill screamed loudly. "Ghosts!" Jill clung to her mother for safety, Carly holding her close.

Then, another portal opened, and Yusei, Jack, and Charon rushed out, racing along the ground. "We're on the ground again?" Yusei wondered.

Jack, however, wasn't happy. "Not just the ground… we're near them!"

Charon, meanwhile, eyed the scattered souls, who were fearstruck upon seeing him. "All aboard... for the return to the underworld!" Ghostly hands emerged from the front car of the Conductor's train.

 **"RUN FOR IT!"** One of the lost souls cried, all of them trying their best to get away. Unfortunately, the hands began grabbing the souls out of the sky, pulling them into the train's cars.

"Whoa…!" Yusei breathed, stunned at what he was seeing.

"It's like he's the Grim Reaper." Jack mused. Then, ahead of him, he saw his family again. "Carly! Jill! Get away!" He called out to them.

Jill heard her father's voice. "D-Daddy?"

"Get back!" Carly cried, grabbing her and pulling her back as Charon approached them.

Charon noticed them, seeing their very souls. Jill's was no different than a normal soul to him, but Carly… her soul was different. _'This soul… It was... permitted to return...?'_ One of the ghostly hands shot toward Carly, but Jack zoomed in on Phoenix Whirlwind. Holding up his arm, Jack's Signer Mark glowed, forming a red barrier that knocked the hand away, causing it to vanish. "Rrgh!"

"Hands off my family!" Jack growled at Charon, ramming the Phoenix Whirlwind into the train.

However, contact with the barrier seemed to cause Charon pain. "Aagh!" Another portal opened up in the road, and Jack and Charon went through it.

Yusei, however, drove up to Carly and Jill, who were clearly freaked out. "You two alright?" He asked after stopping his Runner.

"Yeah… I think so." Carly breathed. "Who… Who was that?"

"I don't know for sure…" Yusei said. "…but he's as supernatural as anything we've faced before."

"You and Daddy can beat him, though, right?" Jill asked, hopeful.

Yusei nodded. "For sure. Get to the parade route and tell Akiza what's going on. She'll spread the word to the other Signers, as they can help out. If I'm right about this guy... he's gonna show himself there."

"Okay." Carly said with a nod. "You be careful, Yusei."

"Get him, Uncle Yusei!" Jill chirped, pumping her fists. Yusei nodded again before revving up his Runner, heading through the still-open portal, which closed behind him. Carly and Jill ran off for the parade route.

The portal deposited Yusei back onto the Underworld Track, rejoining Jack and Charon. "Nice of you to finally catch up with us, Yusei..." Charon breathed.

Jack moved his Runner to beside Yusei. "Are they alright?"

"Yeah, thanks to you." Yusei told him, Jack smiling. Yusei then glared at Charon. "You just crossed the wrong line this time, and we're gonna make sure you learn from that mistake." He drew his card. "And I'll start by discarding Quilbolt Hedgehog in order to Special Summon Quickdraw Synchron from my hand." Yusei's cowboy-like Synchron leapt onto the field, tilting its hat.

Quickdraw Synchron: Lv.5 WIND Machine/Tuner ATK:700/DEF:1400

"And since I have a Tuner monster on my field, I can Special Summon Quiltbolt Hedgehog back from my Graveyard!" The card Yusei just discarded emerged on the field, being a small rodent with bolts sticking out of its back.

Quillbolt Hedgehog: Lv.2 EARTH Machine ATK:800/DEF:800

"Now I can use Quickdraw Synchron's special ability, letting it copy any other Synchron Tuner monster for a Synchro Summon!" A cycle of cards began moving in front of Quickdraw Synchron. "And the one I choose is..." Living up to its name, Quickdraw drew its pistol in a blink of an eye and shot one of the cards. "Nitro Synchron! So now I'll Tune Quickdraw Synchron with Quillbolt Hedgehog!" Quickdraw twirled his gun and docked it before morphing into five Level Stars, which became Synchro Rings. Quillbolt flew through the Rings, its two Stars lining up, then green light shot through. "Nitro Warrior, let's rev it up!" From out of the light, a large, green horned warrior emerged, a rocket engine attached to its back, steam expelling from pipes in its wrists and back of its head.

Nitro Warrior: Lv.7 FIRE Warrior/Synchro ATK:2800/DEF:1800

"And I'm not done yet! I activate the Speed Spell – Fallen Synchron!" Yusei said. "This lets me Synchro Summon again by banishing the materials from my Graveyard!" From purple portals, Quickdraw Synchron and Big One Warrior emerged, Quickdraw firing a shot that blasted Turbo Synchron's card. "So I'll Tune Quickdraw Synchron, acting as Turbo Synchron this time, with Big One Warrior!" Quickdraw morphed into five Level Stars again, becoming Synchro Rings. Big One Warrior flew through the Rings, becoming an outline with a single Star, then green light shone through. "Turbo Warrior, let's rev it up!" Another Synchro Warrior emerged onto the field, this one clad in red with elements of a car.

Turbo Warrior: Lv.6 WIND Warrior/Synchro ATK:2500/DEF:1500

"Time for battle! Turbo Warrior, attack Soul Express Engine CHRG-X!" Yusei declared. Turbo Warrior gathered black energy into its hands, firing it at CHRG-X, causing it to start malfunctioning. "When Turbo Warrior attacks a Level 6 or higher monster, its Attack Points are cut in half!"

 **CHRG-X ATK:1300**

"Take it down!" Yusei ordered. Turbo Warrior then charged toward CHRG-X. However, one of EMLY-X's Soul Cars detached from it, racing forward and taking Turbo's attack, exploding. "What?"

"If a Soul Express Engine would be destroyed, EMLY-X's effect can remove a Soul Car Counter from the field to prevent the destruction." Charon explained.

 **Charon LP:900**

 **EMLY-X: 1 Soul Car Counter**

"All right then… Nitro Synchron, time to pick up the slack!" Yusei said. "Attack Soul Express Engine EMLY-X!" Nitro Warrior's back engine flared up, and it charged forward. "And because I activated a Spell Card this turn, Nitro Warrior gains 1000 Attack Points!"

Nitro Warrior ATK:3800

"I activate EMLY-X's effect again." This time, one of CHRG-X's cars detached from its user and charged forward, being pummeled to nothing by Nitro's charge.

 **CHRG-X: 4 Soul Car Counters**

Nitro Warrior ATK:2800

"So, he can use that effect on any of the Soul Car Counters." Jack noted. "Still, he doesn't have the Life Points to put up with any more attacks."

"You're right. Looks like it's up to you, Jack." Yusei said. "I end my turn."

"Don't worry, Yusei. After what he tried, I'm not pulling my punches. I draw!" Jack drew his card. "I summon the Tuner monster, Top Runner!" A mechanical track runner appeared, afterimages following it.

Top Runner: Lv.4 WIND Machine/Tuner ATK:1100/DEF:800

"Now, I Tune Top Runner with Twin-Sword Marauder!" Top Runner leapt into the air, morphing into four Level Stars which became Synchro Rings. "The monster that symbolizes my link to the Signers, the symbol of my power!" Twin-Sword Marauder flew through the Rings, his Stars lining up, then a green light shone through. "I Synchro Summon… Red Dragon Archfiend!" From out of the light, Jack's signature Dragon appeared with fire brimming from its fists, letting out a roar.

Red Dragon Archfiend: Lv.8 DARK Dragon/Synchro ATK:3000/DEF:2000

"So… a dragon of legend…" Charon breathed, his eye flashing.

"Next, I play my own copy of Angel Baton." Jack sent a card to his Graveyard, drawing twice. "And since I control Red Dragon Archfiend, I can Special Summon the Tuner monster Red Nova from my hand." A small fiendish-looking fairy with red hair and pink wings emerged.

Red Nova: Lv.1 FIRE Fairy/Tuner ATK:0/DEF:0

"Now I'll Tune Red Nova with Strong Wind Dragon to Synchro Summon another monster that will lead us to victory!" Red Nova spread its wings before becoming a Level Star. The Star morphed into a Synchro Ring that Strong Wind flew through, its six Stars lining up before green light shined. "Let's go! Exploder Dragonwing!" Wreathed in flames, an odd purplish dragon with a bulging torso emerged with a load roar, moving to beside Red Dragon Archfiend.

Exploder Dragonwing: Lv.7 DARK Dragon/Synchro ATK:2400/DEF:1600

"Go, Exploder Dragonwing! Attack Soul Express Engine EMLY-X!" Jack ordered. Exploder Dragonwing swelled up its body before firing a powerful bullet of fire that barreled down on the green engine. "When Exploder Dragonwing attacks a monster with less Attack Points, I can destroy that monster immediately and burn you for damage equal to that monster's Attack Points!"

"...That only happens IF you destroy it." Charon countered. "EMLY-X's effect activates again!" Another of CHRG-X's cars detached and charged forward, intercepting the attack and exploding. "You didn't expect the effect to only involve battle destruction, did you?"

 **CHRG-X: 3 Soul Car Counters**

"I was hoping it would be one-note, but I figured it wouldn't. That's why I brought out Red Dragon Archfiend. And I think I'll give him a boost with Inspiration!" Jack flipped his facedown. "This card gives Red Dragon Archfiend 700 Attack Points until the end of this turn!" Red Dragon Archfiend's eyes glowed brightly, making it roar.

Red Dragon Archfiend ATK:3700

"You're done for, Charon! Red Dragon Archfiend, obliterate Soul Express Engine CHRG-X!" Red Dragon Archfiend's mouth went ablaze, but the flames went to its arm. Wordlessly, Charon pointed forward, and one of CHRG-X's cars detached, charging forward. "Absolute Powerforce!" Its fist engulfed in fire Red Dragon Archfiend charged forward, smashing the car into pieces and causing a powerful explosion. "Got him!"

However, from out of the smoke, a strange locomotive emerged, being outfitted with two cranes made of otherworldly energy. The cranes then being retracting, pulling Charon's inactive train out of the smoke until it began producing smoke again. "…Don't be so certain." He told them.

 **Charon LP:2600**

"Huh?" Yusei wondered. "What just happened?"

"As you can see, I had help: My **Soul Breakdown Train**." Charon explained. "If my Life Points reach 0 by battle between two monsters, I can banish it from my hand as well as banish the monster I controlled that was in the battle to prevent my loss, making my Life Points equivalent to my monster's Attack Points." EMLY-X re-emerged from the smoke, but CHRG-X didn't. However, six souls also came out of the smoke. "However, since CHRG-X was Synchro Summoned using a monster with Soul Car Counters and left the field, every monster I banished to use TMS-1's effect is returned to our Graveyards." The souls reformed into ghostly versions of Junk Synchron, Level Eater, Vice Dragon, Mad Archfiend, and the two Soul Freight Cars, going into each player's Graveyard.

Jack growled. "Darn it… I end my turn."

"My turn then." Charon then drew his card, but then a pulse went through his head. "Ngh! This collection of souls… it's massive!"

 _'I knew it. He's gotta be reacting to the parade.'_ Yusei thought. 'We've gotta stop him before he gets there!'

"I'll find those souls eventually... but first I must deal with you." Charon picked another card from his hand. "Spell Card, **Synchro Prize**! Now I can draw 1 card for every Synchro Monster on the field." He drew five cards, picking one of them immediately and using it. "Speed Spell - Vision Wind! This lets me Special Summon Soul Freight Car from the Graveyard. One of his ghostly-faced freight cars from earlier emerged.

 **Soul Freight Car: Lv.1 LIGHT Zombie/Flip ATK:0/DEF:0**

"Now I release Soul Freight Car…" The freight car slowly retreated into the fog behind. "…to Advance Summon Soul Express Engine GRD-4!" Another ghostly blue engine emerged from the fog, being the biggest of them all, with the deepest whistle to boot.

 **Soul Express Engine GRD-4: Lv.5 LIGHT Zombie/Tuner ATK:1900/DEF:2100**

"When GRD-4 is Advance Summoned using a Level 4 or below monster, I can banish monsters from the Graveyard equal to its Level and give that many Soul Car Counters to it!" A ghostly hand formed from GRD-4's funnel fog, pulling Vice Dragon out of the Graveyard again and turning it into a soul, trapping it in a car that hooked to the engine's back.

 **GRD-4: Lv.6 1 Soul Car Counter**

"I now Tune GRD-4 with its single Soul Car Counter!" GRD-4 whistled loudly, its five original Level Stars emerging from its outline and morphing into Synchro Rings. "Roaming the cosmos for stranded souls... descend to Earth for your next mission!" The six Rings flew past the whole train, showing the Soul Car Counter's single Star, then green light shot through it. "Synchro Summon!" Another powerful train emerged from the fog, but this one appeared to actually be hovering over the track rather than driving on it, the train itself having elements of a space shuttle. "Deploy, Soul Express Engine... ASTR-X!" Orange eyes flashed on the train's front as it flared a pair of shuttle "wings" on its back, and a Soul Car Counter emerged from the fog, hooking to the train's back.

 **Soul Express Engine ASTR-X: Lv.6 LIGHT Zombie/Synchro ATK:2300/DEF:1000 1 Soul Car Counter**

"A space shuttle? This guy's got quite a strange collection of trains." Jack mused. "Talking about taking a theme full out."

"They're definitely strange, but I think there may be more to it than that." Yusei said.

Charon completely ignored them. "Spell Card, **Soul Freight Train**!" Both of Charon's Soul Freight Cars emerged from the fog. "If I have any Soul Freight Cars in my Graveyard, I can banish them to place Soul Car Counters on a Soul Express Engine monster I control." Rather than morph into souls, though, the cars simply clacked onto ASTR-X's back. "And before I forget, ASTN-X gains 400 Attack Points for every Soul Car Counter on the field." ASTN-X's cars, as well as the one EMLY-X still had, gained eerie white auras, which ASTN-X mimicked, only its aura was much stronger.

 **ASTR-X ATK:3900 3 Soul Car Counters**

"3900 Attack Points?" Yusei cried.

"Charge, ASTN-X! Obliterate Turbo Warrior!" Charon ordered, pointing forward. ASTR-X's engine flared into overdrive while a booster of some sorts came out of its top, then with a loud whistle, the booster activated, propelling the shuttle train at high speeds toward its target.

Yusei went for his Trap again. "I think you forgot about my Scrap-Iron Scarecrow!"

"I didn't. Spell and Trap Cards can't be activated in response to ASTR-X's attacks." Charon replied. "It's far too fast for them to keep up." Before the Trap could even budge, the shuttle train smashed right into Turbo Warrior, practically splatting it on the front like a bug on a windshield before it exploded.

 **Yusei & Jack LP:2600**

"Don't attempt to get in my way any further." Charon told them both. "Surrender, or I will claim your souls upon victory, too."

Jack scoffed. "Like we haven't heard that one before."

"We'll put our lives on the line before we ever let you hurt any more innocent people." Yusei shot back.

Charon closed his eyes. "I know of your escapades, Signers. Despite your efforts, lives were lost in your conflicts." His eyes then opened again in a hard stare. "It is because of incidents like that that I continue my duty."

"Come again?" Jack asked.

"You know, this is as good a time as any to ask." Yusei said. "Who are you? WHAT are you? And why and how do you capture souls?"

Charon sighed. "You know my name... but not my occupation. You are aware that I am not a mere human, but there is more to that." He paused for a moment. "…I have never truly existed in your mortal plane."

"What do you mean?" Yusei asked. Charon's eyes began to glow, the scene transitioning to a vision of his past.

*Mental Vision* *Bold Speech is Yusei, Italic Speech is Jack, Bold and Italic Speech is Charon*

In a desolate area, Charon's train traveled across the track of fog, approaching some sort of station. _**"I am... a transporter of lost souls. My train travels the underworld, delivering stray souls to their final destination."**_ Charon's train pulled to the station, and the cars he trailed were opened, forcing the spirits through a dark gateway within the station.

 _"I was right, he is the Grim Reaper."_

 _ **"No, that is not true. I do not collect the souls of those who perish."**_ Charon merely looked on as the souls were completely absorbed into the gateway, then he started his train again, driving back off into the horizon. _**"I merely deliver them... at least, that is my usual role."**_ Panning up, the view showed the sky of the underworld… a sliver starting to form in it. **_"Every year, around the time of Halloween... the barrier between this world and the underworld weakens."_** The sliver turned into a small tear, and ghosts began to fly through the resulting portal. _**"Lost souls find the cracks in the barrier and escape into this world."**_ The ghosts flew around New Domino City's streets, causing mischief unseen by the people, but fog then began to roll in, revoking their invisibility. _**"As such, it falls on me to recover those souls... returning them to where they belong."**_ Charon's train raced into the area, the ghostly hands grabbing the spirits and pulling them into his car.

 **"Then why are you taking souls from the living?"** Charon saw numerous spirits around a man, turning his train toward him.

 _ **"Lost souls can gravitate around the living... trying to use them as a shield to escape my grasp."**_ The ghosts began to possess the man's body, trying to stay away from Charon. _**"Those souls underestimate my power and conviction."**_ However, one of Charon's hands pierced through the man's flesh, ripping out not only his own soul, but every ghost that possessed him, all of them practically locked up in a convenient sphere. **_"With one fell swoop, I recover them while taking their "solution" as well."_** Charon's train sped off into a portal, the recovered orb now within his car, the man falling to the ground as a dead-eyed husk.

*Vision Over*

"The souls of the living are returned to this world in the end... so I don't have the time to worry about them." Charon said. "Empathy distracts me from my duty, so if the living get in my way... I will claim them as well." He crossed his arms. "They are merely an obstacle for me to overcome."

Yusei and Jack were disgusted at his words. "An 'obstacle'?" Jack growled, spitting the word with venom.

"You have a very messed way of thinking, buddy." Yusei told him.

Charon merely shook his head. "I don't expect the living to understand. I place two cards facedown and end my turn." Two facedowns emerged.

 _'Time to step things up.'_ Yusei thought. "It's my turn!" He drew his card. "And I'll start by activating Descending Lost Star, bringing back Turbo Warrior with one less Level and its Defense Points at 0." Turbo Warrior returned to the field, though it looked pretty rusted.

Turbo Warrior: Lv.5 DEF:0

"Then, I play the Speed Spell - Synchro Return! This lets me bring back a Synchro Monster that was banished, and you so thoughtfully provided me with one:" Odd white tethers billowed from nowhere, converging onto each other. "Junk Destroyer!" The tethers receded from their combined form, revealing the four-armed Synchro.

Junk Destroyer: Lv.8 EARTH Warrior/Synchro ATK:2600/DEF:2500

"What are you up to…?" Charon wondered.

"I'll show you in a moment. First, I play the **Speed Spell - Synchro Drafting**." Yusei's final card hit the field. "I can only activate this card if it's the only card in my hand, but now I can draw cards until my hand has the same number of cards as the Level of the highest-Leveled Synchro Monster on the field, which is the Level 8 Junk Destroyer!"

"Are you mad? That Speed Spell needs 7 Speed Counters." Jack told him.

"All that means is that I have to pay 500 Life Points to cover the extra Counter." Yusei said, a white aura covering him for a moment.

 **Yusei & Jack LP:2100**

"Still, I wouldn't have risked any damage, even if it is self-inflicted." Jack told him.

"It's worth it to have 8 new cards." Yusei replied, drawing his new hand. "And I'll use this one next, the **Speed Spell – Synchro Crossroad**. By releasing Junk Destroyer, I can Special Summon a Tuner monster from my Graveyard!" Junk Destroyer exploded into multiple parts, the parts recombining. "Come on back, Junk Synchron!" The recombined parts formed the orange Tuner.

Junk Synchron: Lv.3 DARK Warrior/Tuner ATK:1300/DEF:500

"And with that, I can Tune Junk Synchron with the weakened Turbo Warrior!" Junk Warrior pulled his rip cord again, revving up his motor and morphing into Level Stars. "Out of two will come one, and out of one will come great cosmic might!" The Stars became Synchro Rings, which Turbo Warrior flew through, its Level Stars lining up before green light shined. "Take flight, Stardust Dragon!" A veil of stars came out of the light, and from it, Yusei 's cosmic dragon emerged with a roar.

Stardust Dragon: Lv.8 WIND Dragon/Synchro ATK:2500/DEF:2000

 _'They've both shown themselves…'_ Charon thought.

"Let's go, Stardust Dragon! Attack Soul Express Engine EMLY-X with Cosmic Flare!"

"I activate EMLY-X's effect again." EMLY-X's last Soul Car detached from it as Stardust charged up, unleashing a blast of shining flames. The car rushed in front of its engine and was obliterated by the attack.

 **EMLY-X: 0 Soul Car Counters**

 **ASTR-X ATK:3500**

"Nitro Warrior, it's your turn to attack EMLY-X. Give it everything you've got!" Nitro Warrior rocketed into the air, charging at EMLY-X, gaining almost like a shield of fire as if it was a meteor.

Nitro Warrior ATK:3800

Jack watched the attack occur. _'Any minute now…'_ However, Charon didn't respond this time, and Nitro Warrior slammed its fists into EMLY-X, obliterating it.

"It went through?" Yusei wondered.

"I knew it." Jack mused. "He's wised up to our strategy."

"An impressive one nonetheless. Trying to trick me into using my Counters when I don't need to." Charon said. "But I anticipated it. I activate my Trap: **Soul Car Salvage**! If a Soul Express Engine monster that was Synchro Summoned is removed from the field, I can keep any monsters banished by its Tuner from returning to the Graveyard, then place Soul Car Counters on another Soul Express Engine I control for each monster the Tuner initially banished." Two Soul Car Counters emerged from the fog, clacking onto the back of ASTR-X.

 **ASTR-X ATK:4300 5 Soul Car Counters**

Yusei groaned. "I'll throw down a facedown, and end my-"

"Hold on, Yusei!" Jack cut him off.

Yusei looked at him, confused. "What is it, Jack?"

"I need to do this now, just in case something else happens." Jack said, going for his facedown. "Go, Assault Mode Activate!" When the Trap flipped up, it fired multiple colored beams of light that began to encircle Red Dragon Archfiend.

Charon was caught off-guard. "Assault Mode…?"

"That's right, and thanks to this Trap, I can upgrade Red Dragon Archfiend with a major power boost!" The beams of light began to strike Red Dragon's body, coating it in powerful armor that filled it with power, the wrist armor having a dragonic motif and the kneepads being horned skulls, the chest armor having big yellow eyes. "Another form of Synchro evolution: Red Dragon Archfiend/Assault Mode!" Its eyes glowing brightly, the new form of Red Dragon roared loudly.

Red Dragon Archfiend/Assault Mode: Lv.10 DARK Dragon ATK:3500/DEF:2500

"Jack... what is that?" Yusei asked.

"Something I was supposed to show you before." Jack told him. "I'll explain later. Right now, we need to stop this guy."

"…3500 Attack Points?" Charon wondered. "I was expecting more… unless you have a trick up your sleeve?"

"Believe me, I do." Jack said. Yusei gave him a nod, signifying the end of his turn, letting Jack draw. "And it's funny you bring up having a trick up your sleeve, because I happen to have the **Speed Spell – Racer's Trick**! This card normally requires 8 Speed Counters, so I'll have to pay the price for it." A white aura covered Jack, making him grunt.

 **Yusei & Jack LP:1100**

Jack smirked, though. "But it's worth it, because Racer's Trick lets me activate a Trap Card directly from my hand!" Charon gave a "Hmm?" in response. "And I choose the card I just drew: Nightmare Archfiends! By releasing a monster I control, I can stick your field with 3 Nightmare Archfiend Tokens!" Exploder Dragonwing was absorbed by the Trap, then three beams of green light shot out of it, morphing into 3 laughing black fiends with grins on their faces that took spots on Charon's field.

Nightmare Archfiend Token x3: Lv.6 DARK Fiend/Token ATK:2000/DEF:2000

"You know what to do, Yusei. I'm putting my faith in you." Jack said, Yusei nodding. "Red Dragon Archfiend/Assault Mode, attack the Archfiend Token on the right! Extreme Powerforce!" The eyes on Red Dragon Archfiend/Assault Mode's chest armor glowed brightly before flames coated its arms, then it charged forward with arms spread wide, becoming almost a demonic phoenix of sorts that dive-bombed the Archfiend, smashing it between its powerful claws and obliterating it. The force of the attack rocked Charon's train, making him groan. "And let's not forget, since a Nightmare Archfiend Token was destroyed, you automatically lose 800 more Life Points!" The laughing fiend suddenly reformed and flew around the field before darting toward the Conductor, appearing to slash him with its claws... but the slash actually seemed to hurt him, causing him to scream in pain, his voice slightly distorting.

 **Charon LP:300**

The otherworldly conductor panted from the force of the attack. "Blast…"

"I don't plan to let up, pal!" Jack cried. "Red Dragon Archfiend/Assault Mode's effect activates, automatically destroying all other monsters on the field!"

RDA/Assault began to gather energy into its body, its armor eyes glowing a harsh red, but Yusei stepped in. "But rather than let that happen, I'll use Stardust Dragon's ability. If a card effect would destroy a card on the field, I can release Stardust Dragon to stop that effect and destroy the attempted destroyer! Victim Sanctuary!" Stardust morphed into a cloud of sparkles and surrounded Assault Mode, causing it to slowly be vaporized.

"You destroyed your partner's own monster?" Charon wondered.

"All part of the plan!" Jack said with a smirk. "When its Assault Mode form is destroyed, I can bring Red Dragon Archfiend back from the Graveyard!" Beams of light shot out from the bottom of the track, combining before becoming the red dragon.

Red Dragon Archfiend: Lv.8 DARK Dragon/Synchro ATK:3000/DEF:2000

"And since it's back on the field, I can make the final move! Wipe out the Token on the right with Absolute Powerforce!" Red Dragon Archfiend clenched its fist and burst it into flame before charging forward.

Charon clenched his fist. "...It won't end here... Trap, deploy!" His facedown flipped up. " **Soul Engine Combination**!"

"Huh?!" Yusei and Jack cried.

"I can only activate this Trap Card if my Life Points are about to reach 0 by battle." Charon explained. "This card first allows me to send all monsters I control to the Graveyard!" The Nightmare Archfiend Tokens both screamed before vanishing, but ASTN-X vanished unceremoniously.

"Blast! Since they weren't destroyed, the Tokens don't deal him any damage." Jack noted.

"And I'm not yet finished. All monsters from my Graveyard are now banished, and in doing so, I can Special Summon a Soul Express Engine monster from my Deck!" Two Soul Freights, TMS-1, the medium-sized blue train from before (identified as Soul Express Engine EWD-2), GRD-4, JMS-5, EMLY-X, and ASTN-X all emerged from the fog, trailing behind him like an armada as a card slid out from Charon's Deck, which he grabbed. "Deploy, Soul Express Engine TBY-7!" A bell's ringing was heard, and from out of the fog, a brown train that looked more like a tram than a locomotive emerged.

 **Soul Express Engine TBY-7: Lv.4 LIGHT Zombie/Tuner ATK:900/DEF:700**

"Next, for every monster I banished, TBY-7 gains a Soul Car Counter!" All eight trains morphed into flame souls and were imprisoned in Soul Cars, clacking to the back of TBY-7 and making a long train.

 **TBY-7: Lv.12 8 Soul Car Counters**

"You can boost its Level all you want. With 900 Attack Points, it won't last long against Red Dragon Archfiend." Jack said, Red Dragon eyeing the tram intently.

Charon scoffed. "You think I'm finished? The final part of Soul Engine Combination activates..." His eyes glowed. "TBY-7 is Tuned with its Soul Car Counters!"

"On our turn?!" Yusei cried.

"But… that makes a Level 12 monster!" Jack realized.

TBY-7's bell rang loudly as it morphed into an outline, its original four Level Stars morphing into Synchro Rings. "Lost souls cannot escape the grasp of their fate... The hunter emerges to collect them all!" Charon chanted. The Rings went through every car, revealing all eight extra Level Stars, then green light shot through it all. "Synchro Summon!" Another sound was heard, almost a combination of a whistle and a roar. Then, a new engine tore out of the fog, racing at breakneck speeds. It was a giant black train pouring fog into the air, blue flames cracking off its wheels, already possessing a second car that seemed to rotate like gears. "Deploy! Soul Express Engine... DMTN-X!" Rather than mere eyes fashioned into the front, the train's main engine had a full face styled into it, large yellow lights making the eyes. Then, the face actually moved, letting out the whistle-roar again, and eight Soul Cars came from the fog and attached to its back, completing the powerful locomotive.

 **Soul Express Engine DMTN-X: Lv.12 LIGHT Zombie/Synchro ATK:4000/DEF:3000 8 Soul Car Counters**

"Ngh… Even with all that preparation, he still countered us!" Yusei groaned.

Jack growled. "Fine then, I'll end my Battle Phase. But before I end my turn, I use the effect of **Red Scavenger** in my Graveyard." A skeletal monster with robes similar to Red Nova flew out of Jack's Graveyard, holding three cards in its hands. "While Red Dragon Archfiend's on my field, I can banish this monster with up to 4 Trap Cards from my Graveyard to draw 1 card for every Trap." Scavenger flipped the cards around, revealing the Traps. "So, I banish Half or Nothing, Assault Mode Activate, and Inspiration to draw 3 cards." Scavenger set the cards ablaze with pinkish-red fire, then chucked the flames at Jack's Deck, coating the top of it with the odd flames before vanishing, Jack drawing all three "burning" cards. "Then, I'll place two of 'em facedown, and end my turn." The facedowns emerged.

Charon's hand went to his Deck. "I... draw!" He drew his card, his eyes flashing. "We're drawing near... I feel the souls getting closer..."

"Tell me you've got a plan, Yusei…" Jack said. "I think we're about to hit the ground again."

"I told Carly to tell the other Signers about this guy." Yusei replied. "They'll be able to help protect those alive."

"Much as I know how well they can protect them, do you at least have a plan B in case they miss some or he breaks through?"

Yusei groaned. "...I don't... There's gonna be too many people down there... all we could possibly do is win as fast as possible."

"That will not happen… You will not stop me from fulfilling my mission." Charon told them. He looked down on the city, catching the sight of a celebration going on: The parade route. "There…"

Yusei realized where he was looking. "Ngh! He's found it!"

"You expected me to ignore this collection of lost souls? The area is teeming with them."

"Listen to me, Charon. You don't have to be like this." Yusei tried to tell him. "Those souls were once people with lives that were shared with others. Can't you just give them one last night with their loved ones? Maybe they just want to say good-bye."

Charon closed his eyes. "I am not blind to the sentiments of the departed... I simply do not have the ability to care. To protect the integrity of the boundary..." He shot his eyes open in a glare. "…their wishes will fall on deaf ears!" He made his train's whistle blow, and another portal opened up, all three of them vanishing through it.

Down on the parade route, people were eagerly awaiting the start of the true festivities. Within the crowd, Akiza and Nathan waited, though Akiza waited for something completely different. "Hey Mom, when's Dad gonna show up?" Nathan asked her.

Akiza smiled at him. "Hopefully soon, Nathan. He's taking care of something important first." She hated doing so, but Akiza felt she had no choice but to keep the situation hidden from her son. After Carly had told her about Charon, she managed to pass the message through the Signers' grapevine, so she hoped that all of them were squared away. Nathan looked at his mother with uncertainty as she looked around the spectators, not fully believing her words. 'Yusei... I'll do all I can to help.'

"Akiza!" Two voices called. The woman looked over to see who was calling her, Nathan following, to see Leo and Luna coming toward them.

"You guys made it!" Akiza chirped.

"Wouldn't miss it." Luna replied with a smile. "Dexter couldn't make it, though."

Leo knelt down to Nathan's level. "How you doing, lil' dude?" He asked with a grin.

"Heh heh, great!" Nathan chirped, mimicking Leo's grin.

"Nate!" A young girl cried. A 6-year-old girl with reddish eyes and the twins' hair color peeked out from behind Luna, smiling brightly.

"Hey, Sonia!" Nathan chirped back.

"Looks like the gang's all here." Crow and Bruno walked over to the other three Signers.

"Everyone get the memo?" Akiza asked them.

Bruno nodded. "Mm-hmm. Sherry and the others are ready to help everyone, too."

Crow held his arms in an "I don't know" gesture. "I just hope this turns out to be nothing, and Jack and Yusei have already taken care of business."

As if on cue, the whistle of Charon's train sounded, echoing through the area and startling everyone. "You just had to jinx it." Leo said.

"Hey, Pop!" A voice called. On top of a small building, a boy with Crow's hair color but pink eyes was being a scout, his hand to his forehead to get a better look.

"You see something, Lark?" Crow called back.

"More than that! We've got trouble southbound!" Lark said, pointing. The Signers looked in that direction, seeing a mass of fog gathering.

"Here they come!" Luna cried.

Crow snapped his fingers. "Places, people! We've got people to protect and a ghost creep to stop!"

"Right!" Everyone cried, and the group scattered, Lark leaping off the building with ease and chasing after his dad. Nathan followed his mother closely as lost souls became visible all over the parade area, causing a feeling of dread to form in his gut.

 _ **'You're not about to lose your nerve, are you, kid?'**_ A voice spoke in Nathan's head. It sounded similar to his own, but with a lower pitch and more force in it.

 _'Dad's already doing a lot for us. I know HE can do this.'_ Nathan replied.

 _ **'Yeah, sure, HE can, but can YOU?'**_ The voice asked. _**'Do you really think you can fill your dad's shoes, or even your mom's?'**_

 _'I probably could... if I had the chance.'_ Nathan thought nervously. _'Dad already started, though...'_

The voice in his head sighed with exasperation. **_'I don't mean this. I mean, if something else happened to threaten all life and happiness.'_** Nathan could practically feel another set of eyes boring into his soul. **_'Would you be able to step up if your father couldn't and match him in terms of how to solve the problem?'_**

Nathan's thoughts went silent for a moment, but he steeled his mind. _'...Yeah. I'd do what Dad always did: Give my all to protect everyone!'_

The dark voice chuckled. _**'There's that nerve I was lookin' for. Look alive, kid!'**_ Nathan turned back at the fog and saw a portal open, Yusei, Jack, Charon, and their monsters screaming out of it.

"Whoa! Reality beats expectations!" Lark said in awe as he stood near his dad.

Charon looked around, seeing all of the lost souls that flew through the air, the public both awed and frightened by their appearance. "They're everywhere…" He breathed. "Time to start the collection! DMTN-X, take them!" Letting out a fierce roar, the obsidian train began inhaling, turning into a powerful suction breath. The wandering souls screamed in fear, flailing desperately to retain their freedom, but DMTN-X was simply too powerful for them, as one-by-one, the force of its breath pulled them in to be swallowed by it.

Yusei could clearly see that those souls were not the only ones affected: Souls of the living began to appear visible to them, struggling against the otherworldly breath. "Not good… but then again…" His Signer mark began to glow, as did Jack's. He then called out into the crowd. "Alright guys, give it everything you've got!" Yusei and Jack rose their arms up, their Marks' glowing shining brightly. Akiza, Crow, Leo, Luna, and Bruno all rose their arms as well, the combined power of the seven Marks sending beams of crimson light into the air, converging into one sphere before blanketing the area in a dome of red energy.

"The power of the Signers…?" Charon breathed. As the red dome fell over the city, red electricity struck DMTN-X, causing it to roar in pain. The suction breath was ceased because of this, any nearby souls flying away, the souls of the living returning to normal. "What?!" The conductor then tried to send out his ghostly hands, but they too were kept at bay by the overwhelming power, barely leaving their origin area. "Curses!"

Yusei and Jack pulled up to Charon's side, glaring at him. "Like we said before, Charon…" Jack started.

"You won't hurt anyone else." Yusei finished.

Charon gripped his train's controls tightly. He felt an emotion rising up within him, one he hadn't felt in centuries: Anger. "You will not slow me down..." He growled. Looking around the crowd of people and spirits, he caught sight of Akiza and Nathan. His better logic blared a warning against his idea… but he had no time for better logic. "Just note, Signers: You forced me to improvise!" Blowing his train's whistle, Charon turned his train's trajectory… putting Akiza right in his path before gunning it, increasing his train's speed and bearing down on her.

"AKIZA! NATHAN! LOOK OUT!" Yusei cried in fear. His family looked to see the ghostly machine barreling down on them, and their survival instinct seemed to just shut down, both of them frozen in fear.

Charon's eyes narrowed as he further increased speed, intent on making impact. "All who prevent me from fulfilling my duty..." His voice echoed. "…will be crushed!" The last word caused a harsh glow in his eyes.

 _ **'DO SOMETHING, KID!'**_ The voice in Nathan's head shouted, also in fear, but also with force behind it.

That voice caused Nathan's survival instinct to kick back in. "NOOOOOOOO!" He shouted as in the span of a second, he activated his Duel Disk, grabbed a card, and slammed it on the tray.

Bright light emerged from the card, partially obscuring Charon's vision and making him cover his eyes, but while the light blinded him, his train came to an abrupt stop, having been impacted by something. "What?!" He growled. The light finally died, and in front of him, Charon saw a humanoid monster, being a young man with silver and blue armor indicative of Stardust Dragon itself, grabbing the front of the train and keeping it from moving. "Rrgh! What now?!"

"You won't get past Stardust Paladin!" Nathan shouted, glaring daggers at Charon. Stardust Paladin was glaring at the Conductor from behind his helmet, struggling to keep the train from moving. Nathan pointed at Charon. "I don't know who you are, and I don't care. You are not hurting my friends and family!"

Akiza was wide-eyed as her son stared down AND talked down this figure. "Nathan...?" Yusei and Jack drove up and parked their Runners at the train's sides.

Charon stared at the child that stood up to him, not quite glaring, but having some anger in his eyes. "Stupid child... Your friends and family will suffer a fate worse than death if I do not complete my mission!"

"I can't even count how many times that's almost happened!" Nathan shot back. "My parents and their friends have battled the forces of evil and power crazed so-called heroes! Anything that you could do pales in comparison! Even if they fail to stop you, know that I won't!" He punctuated the last line by punching his hand.

Akiza couldn't believe that Nathan was doing this, but Charon merely gave a chilling response to that: "If you DO stop me... Those forces could RETURN."

Yusei, Jack, Nathan, and Akiza all gasped at what Charon had said. "W… What?!" Nathan struggled to ask.

"What do you mean?!" Yusei demanded.

Rather than answer, however, Charon put the brakes on his train, causing it to come to a true stop. Stardust Paladin felt his burden of holding the train disappear, but Charon then leapt out of his train's open cab and grabbed Paladin by the neck, standing on the front of the engine. Charon stared emotionlessly at the materialized monster before chucking him to the side, snapping his fingers. Paladin quickly righted himself, but DMTN-X's roar caught his attention. He turned, only to see the demonic train's headlight eyes bearing down on him, the train smashing right through him and obliterating him. "PALADIN!" Nathan cried in horror.

Charon slowly clenched his hands, letting out an irritated sigh. "Now that that's out of the way..." He leapt back into his cab and started it back up, fog pouring from the funnel and wheels again. "If I'm going to have any chance of succeeding... I'll have to finish this Duel!" He grabbed the controls of his train. "Follow me if you wish to continue, Signers! This battle is not over!" The train's whistle blew loudly as a portal opened, and Charon forced his train forward, turning away from Akiza and Nathan and vanishing through the portal.

Jack looked at Yusei. "Shall we?"

"If we want any answers, we don't have much choice." Yusei replied.

Nathan then ran up to his father. "Take him down, Dad! Don't let him get away with this!" He said, adamant of his father's ability to win this.

Yusei nodded at him. "Count on it, little guy." He reached over and ruffled his son's hair through the Junk Synchron hat. "You were a real warrior there."

"Heh heh, thanks. I learned from the best." Nathan replied, smiling at him.

Yusei smiled back, then looked at his wife. "You all right, honey?"

"I'm OK." Akiza said with a nod. "The barrier's still holding up well, too."

"Good. Jack and I will try to end this quickly."

"Let's go, Yusei." Jack told him, getting a "Right" in response. Both of them revved up their Duel Runners and took off down the road, going through Charon's point, which closed behind them.

 _'Good luck, Yusei…'_ Akiza thought.

However, Nathan heard the sound of a portal opening and looked up at the sky, gasping. "Mom, look!" He pointed at a mass of fog that was low enough in the sky to be seen by everyone, an open portal near it. Akiza, the rest of the Signers, and the rest of the crowd saw the fog become the Underworld Track, Charon's train charging onto the track, Yusei and Jack following behind him.

The otherworldly transporter was gripping the controls of his train tightly, his face scrunched in annoyance and stress. "No one has forced me to become this desperate before..." He groaned. "Are you truly blind to the consequences of if I fail?"

"Why don't you try explaining yourself first? Then maybe we'll see how blind we are." Yusei replied.

Charon sighed. There was likely no other way to make them understand, if possible. "The integrity of the boundary between this world and the underworld is fragile... The fact that lost souls manage to escape here is proof of it. But do you know why the boundary weakens?"

"Please, enlighten us." Jack said.

Looking down at the lost souls still floating around the parade route, Charon's face became uncertain. "It's because wandering souls in this world attack it. They assault the boundary, attempting to destroy it and release the rest of them into our world." Charon then looked up at the night sky, seeing a sliver in the air that no one else appeared to see. "The more souls that are left behind... the more damage the boundary takes."

Yusei initially didn't think much of Charon's words, but his words about the spirits attacking the boundary began to make him realize something. "Meaning if the wrong soul managed to get on this side..." Jack immediately realized what Yusei was getting at.

"It would spell disaster for this world." Charon confirmed, figurative images of dark entities appearing behind him. "The darkest and most powerful entities could assault this world from beyond the grave, not only harming this world, but also furthering the destruction of the boundary until there would be no distinction between the worlds." As he said this, the background appeared to be the dark figures assaulting the living world.

"Meaning Kristoph could some back stronger than before." Jack mused, remembering their most recent foe from back then.

"Not just him, but think about all the other evil spirits with bad intentions." Yusei noted.

"Do you understand now?" Charon asked, looking forward again. "This is why I can't afford to let myself be deterred. My methods are inhumane, but they're the only choice I have to ensure that I collect every soul I can." He looked down at the parade route again. "But now, with all of these interruptions... I'm forced to use drastic measures." His gaze went steeled. "I must claim EVERY soul in the area to ensure that none are missed!"

Yusei and Jack recoiled. "Are you nuts? Do you know how much suffering you'll cause?"

"Short-term suffering that can be fixed... is a better fate than the worlds suffering eternally!" Charon pointed his arm forward. "Soul Express Engine DMTN-X's ability activates! By removing a Soul Car Counter from it, one monster on the field has its Attack Points reduced to zero!" The back car detached from the demonic train, charging forward while glowing a dangerous red, getting near Stardust Dragon before slamming into it and exploding violently, severely weakening it.

Stardust Dragon ATK:0

 **DMTN-X: 7 Soul Car Counters**

"Yusei!" Jack cried.

"I'm not finished! I can continue using this effect as often as I wish!" Two more cars detached and charged, slamming into Red Dragon Archfiend and Nitro Warrior before hitting them with their draining explosions.

Red Dragon Archfiend ATK:0

Nitro Warrior ATK:0

 **DMTN-X: 5 Soul Car Counters**

"You're wide open... Soul Express Engine DMTN-X, attack Stardust Dragon!" DMTN-X roared before blue flames blasted out of its mouth, covering itself in the flames before charging at the weakened dragon.

"Not gonna happen!" Jack cut in. "I activate Red Screen!" Once the Trap flipped up, crystalline walls surrounded Charon and DMTN-X, causing the latter to slam into one, roaring angrily and trying to get through.

"What?!" Charon cried.

"Finally found a Trap that can keep you back for long enough." Jack told him. "Rather than negate an attack, Red Screen prevents all of your monsters from attacking at all!"

Charon growled. "These interruptions are going to be the end of me!" He grabbed a card from his hand and placed it facedown. "I end my turn!"

"Jack, we gotta end this here and now, one way or another." Yusei said. "Are you with me?"

"All the way, Yusei!" Jack replied.

Yusei nodded. "Then let's REV IT UP!" His voice seemed to echo as every Signer's mark glowed before vanishing from them, the entire mark of the Crimson Dragon glowing on his back, making Charon growl in response. "Here goes!" He drew a card, but the complete mark didn't affect it. "First I'll start Summon Mono Synchron from my hand!" A small green-and-yellow robot emerged, having a "1" emblazoned on both its hands (though the latter were backwards).

Mono Synchron: Lv.1 DARK Machine/Tuner ATK:0/DEF:0

"Next, by taking a Level off of Nitro Warrior, I can Special Summon Level Eater from my Graveyard!" A small ladybug appeared from nowhere and flew right through Nitro Warrior, gaining a yellow star on its back. "Then, I use Mono Synchron's special ability, reducing Nitro Warrior's Level to 1." Mono Synchron leapt at its comrade, pressing its hand into Nitro's forehead and branding it with a "1". Nitro actually gave it a thumbs-up as Mono leapt back.

Level Eater: Lv.1 DARK Insect ATK:600/DEF:0

Nitro Warrior: Lv.7-6-1

"And with all that done, I Tune Mono Synchron with Nitro Warrior!" The "1" on Mono Synchron's head glowed before it morphed into a Level Star, which became a Synchro Ring. "Behold as both power and speed surge towards each other and collide to create pure might!" Nitro Warrior flew through the Rings, exposing its lone Star, then green light shone through. "I Summon out… the Synchro Tuner, Formula Synchron!" A new monster backflipped onto the field, being a small robot with armor like that of a Formula 1 racing car. The monster quickly crossed its arms in front of it, a blue coloration overtaking it.

Formula Synchron: Lv.2 LIGHT Machine/Synchro/Tuner ATK:200/DEF:1500 (Defense Mode)

"Synchro Tuner…?" Charon wondered.

"There's still more to come. Since Formula Synchron was Synchro Summoned, I can draw 1 card." He saw the top card of his Deck start to glow red, and he reached for it. "So here… I… GO!" A red arc of light came off the card as he drew it, and when he flipped it over, he knew his power had come through for him. "YES!" He quickly grabbed another card from his hand and activated it. "Now, through the Speed Spell – Summon Speeder, I can bring out the monster that was key to our victory! Shine on… Majestic Dragon!" Red light erupted from a spot in the ground, revealing a small pink dragon with a rounded head, yellow eyes, and spiky wings.

Majestic Dragon: Lv.1 LIGHT Dragon/Tuner ATK:0/DEF:0

"I've never seen that Tuner…" Charon breathed. "What is that…?"

"I'll show you, because now I Tune Majestic Dragon with Stardust Dragon and Level Eater!" Yusei declared. Majestic Dragon let out a loud chirp as it became an outline, its Level Star becoming a Synchro Ring, but rather than vanish, Majestic Dragon's image became huge. "I harness all the power of the stars, I channel all the might of the dragons!" Stardust and Level Eater flew through the Rings, exposing all 9 of their Stars, then powerful green light shot through. "I Synchro Summon… Majestic Star Dragon!" A gleaming serpentine form shot out of the light, arcing through the sky before floating around the Underworld, revealing its form as a massive serpentine form of Stardust Dragon, spreading its new wings. Though this monster once allowed its master's Runner to ride on its head, now it merely flew near its master.

Majestic Star Dragon: Lv.10 WIND Dragon/Synchro ATK:3800/DEF:3000

The crowd was mesmerized by the giant dragon's beautiful appearance, clamor amongst them all. Even the lost souls found themselves awed. "You've got this, Dad…" Nathan breathed, smiling widely.

"But… it lacks enough power to combat me…" Charon noted. "What power does it truly possess?"

 **DMTN-X ATK:4000**

"This is all the power it has on its own. But in my Deck, no one fights alone! I activate the Trap known as Will of the Warriors!" Yusei's facedown flipped up. "When I have at least 3 Warrior-Type Synchro Monsters in my Graveyard, one monster on my field gains 400 Attack Points for each one." Charon narrowed his eyes as the spirits of Junk Destroyer, Turbo Warrior, and Nitro Warrior appeared, all of them flying into Majestic Star's head and being absorbed by it, causing its eyes to flash brightly.

Majestic Star ATK:5200

"Let's end it, Majestic Star Dragon! Attack Soul Express Engine DMTN-X!" Yusei ordered. Majestic Star took back to the open sky, flying around as its wings glowed, appearing to grow even larger. "Star Shine Shred!" Locking its eyes onto the train, Majestic Star began a fast spinning maneuver, its wings becoming a tornado of whirling blades.

"Impressive effort… but not good enough!" Charon cried, flipping up a face-down.

"Another copy of **Soul Coal Burner**!" Jack cried. Each of the five Soul Car Counters behind DMTN-X released a chunk ethereal flaming coal, which entered the train's furnace and caused its internal fire to rage, making it roar loudly.

 **DMTN-X ATK:5500**

"There's no way past me, Yusei!" Charon shouted.

"Ngh! I've got no choice! I activate Majestic Star Dragon's special ability!" Yusei cried. "Stardust Force!" Majestic Star transformed from a barrel rolling bladed mass into a giant cluster of sparking light, flying down and engulfing DMTN-X and the Spell Card. "By releasing Majestic Star Dragon, I can prevent your Spell Card from activating!" The light that was Majestic Star vanished, taking Soul Coal Burner with it and causing DMTN-X's furnace to cool down. "Then I'll end my turn… with two facedowns."

 **DMTN-X ATK:4000**

Charon let out a breath. "I certainly didn't expect you to pull off something like that…" He then returned to his usual steeled look. "…but with my preparation, you were going to lose that fight either way."

"Well, it's not over yet!" Jack told him, drawing his card. "I now activate Red Screen's other ability! Since I control Red Dragon Archfiend, I can destroy it to Special Summon a Level 1 Tuner monster from my, or should I say, OUR Graveyard!" The Trap and the crystalline walls surrounding Charon's field shattered, and their pieces reformed into Majestic Dragon. "Next, I'll supplement this move by Summoning Star Gatherer!" This new monster was a strange, ghostly, jellyfish-like creature.

Star Gatherer: Lv.1 DARK Fiend ATK:0/DEF:0

Jack clenched his fist. "Yusei's already called out the power of the Crimson Dragon... and now it's MY turn!" He shot his fist to the sky, the complete Crimson Dragon Mark transferring from Yusei's back to his own. "I Tune Majestic Dragon with Red Dragon Archfiend and Star Gatherer!" Once again, Majestic Dragon released its Level Star and became a massive image of itself. The Star became a Synchro Ring that Red Dragon Archfiend and Star Gatherer flew through, their nine Level Stars lining up before powerful green light shot through it. "Show your might… Majestic Red Dragon!" Flames raged across the sky from out of the light, and from those flames, another serpentine dragon emerged, being the new form of Red Dragon Archfiend, red light glowing from it as it spread its wings.

Majestic Red Dragon: Lv.10 DARK Dragon/Synchro ATK:4000/DEF:3000

The appearance of this second Majestic creature did nothing to deter the crowd's awe; in fact, it only seemed to magnify it. Jill had a bright smile on her face, almost mirroring Nathan earlier. "Go get him, Daddy."

"Now I use Majestic Red Dragon's special ability, which negates your monster's abilities and gains every Attack Point it has! Go, Power Gain!" Majestic Red Dragon spread its wings, the glow converging onto its wingtips before it was fired of several beams of red energy. The beams struck DMTN-X, giving it a red aura for a moment and making it struggle a bit, but the black train then jerked, dispelling the beams effortlessly. "What? But how?!"

"You can't negate DMTN-X's effects while it has Soul Car Counters. And because you didn't, your monster walks away with nothing." DMTN-X's face smiled evilly while making chuffing noises, as if it was laughing at Jack.

"No! He could've ended this!" Jill groaned.

"Don't worry, Jill." The girl turned to see Nathan walk up to her. "They still can. I know it." The kids looked back up at the Duel, hopeful of their fathers' victory.

Jack groaned. "Blast... I'll have to end my turn without doing anything, which means Majestic Red Dragon returns to my Extra Deck and gives me back Red Dragon Archfiend." Majestic Red Dragon transformed into red light which then drifted away, revealing the original Red Dragon Archfiend.

"I draw." Charon drew his card. "Now, let's try this again. DMTN-X's ability activates!" Another of the Soul Cars detached from the train, and in a repeat of before, it charged at Red Dragon before exploding in its face, draining its power.

Red Dragon Archfiend ATK:0

 **DMTN-X: 4 Soul Car Counters**

"Now, this time, when I rush you… hold still!" Charon growled. "DMTN-X, attack Red Dragon Archfiend!" The black train surrounded itself in blue fire once more before barreling down the ghostly track, roaring with pure rage.

"DAD/DADDY!" Nathan and Jill cried.

"I activate my Trap: Stardust Flash!" Yusei's facedown flipped up. "With this, I bring back Stardust Dragon from the Graveyard!" Sparkling light erupted from the card, and Stardust Dragon emerging from the light.

Stardust Dragon: Lv.8 WIND Dragon/Synchro ATK:2500/DEF:2000

"What good will that do…?" Charon wondered, DMTN-X still charging at Red Dragon Archfiend.

Yusei closed his eyes, gathering his thoughts. _'The power to surpass my Synchro limits… Accelerating to a new power…'_ All his previous negative thoughts toward Charon seemed to vanish in that instant, and Yusei saw green light in the distance. _'Clear Mind!'_ His eyes shot open. "This! I now tune Formula Synchron with Stardust Dragon!"

Charon's eyed widened. "Ngh! This power…!"

Formula Synchron morphed into two Level Stars, which became Synchro Rings, but the area was then bathed in green light. "Let the spirit of all duel monsters now spread its wings and soar to new heights, where it can be transformed by the winds of destiny, where it can become all powerful!" Stardust Dragon flew through the Rings, becoming an outline as its Level Stars lined up, then intense green light shone through. "Go, Accel Synchro! Appear, Shooting Star Dragon!" From out of the light, a new silver dragon emerged, spreading sparkles everywhere. The green areas of its body glowed as it spread its wings, causing a shooting star to streak across the way as it roared loudly.

Shooting Star Dragon: Lv.10 WIND Dragon/Synchro ATK:3300/DEF:2500

"Accel Synchro…" Charon breathed. _'It's the same power he possessed…'_

"Now, I use Shooting Star Dragon's special ability, banishing it until the End Phase to negate your attack!" Yusei ordered. Shooting Star Dragon folded its wings before appearing to explode in a massive burst of starry energy, the energy putting out DMTN-X's flames, halting its charge and make it roar angrily as it was forced to back off.

"I can't keep delaying this..." Charon growled. "Next turn, I'll be sure to stop you! I place two cards facedown and end my turn!" Due to the End Phase arriving, particles of light gathered to Yusei's field, reforming into Shooting Star Dragon.

"You're not getting a next turn." Yusei said, drawing his card. "I activate my Synchro Striker Unit Trap!" A strange rifle emerged from the card, hooking onto Shooting Star's back. "Thanks to this card, Shooting Star Dragon gains 1000 Attack Points! And I'll make it even stronger with the Speed Spell – Silver Contrails, giving it another 1000 Attack Points!" Shooting Star Dragon roared as silver wind blew behind it.

Shooting Star Dragon ATK:5300

"End this in one shot, Yusei!" Jack told him.

"Go for it, Dad!" Nathan cried.

"I now use Shooting Star Dragon's special ability!" Yusei declared, grabbing the top 5 cards from his Deck. "For every Tuner monster in the top five cards of my Deck, it can attack once!" Yusei flipped the cards around: Hyper Synchron, Effect Veiler, Equip Shot, Speed Spell - Shift Down, and Drill Synchron. "Three Tuners! So now Shooting Star Dragon can attack three times!" Energy billowed from Shooting Star Dragon, forming into two spiritual copies of itself. "Let's see you stop this! Shooting Star Dragon, attack his DMTN-X with Falling Star Slam!" Taking to open air, Shooting Star's body was covered in green energy as it did a complete loop-de-loop, charging at DMTN-X like a burning green meteor.

Charon clenched his fist. "Trap, deploy! **Soul Signal Red**!" A strange train signal emerged from the card, a red light glowing ominously from it. Then, the light's glow turned harsh, sending out a red field that encased Shooting Star Dragon, stopping its attack dead.

"What?!" Jack cried.

"No way!" Nathan yelled in disbelief. Yusei was just as shocked as both of them.

"I have no intention of losing so easily." Charon growled. "Soul Signal Red prevents your monster from attacking so long as it's active and I control a monster with Soul Car Counters. And what's more, during my turn, if Soul Signal Red is still active, I can activate **Soul Signal Green** directly from my Deck, enabling a direct attack with any monster with Soul Car Counters!"

"Fat lot of good that'll do ya. Yusei can just negate that attack with Shooting Star Dragon's effect." Jack told him.

"No he can't… Soul Signal Green prevents the activation of effects in regards to that attack. In other words…" The signal slightly moved, stopping halfway between the red signal and green signal. "…you have one turn left."

"That means…" Nathan breathed, turning to Jill. "It's all on your dad to end this."

"He can win this, Nate. He's gotta win!" Jill told him, only to then look up at her father with uncertainty. _'Please win, Daddy…'_

Yusei sighed. "I can't be of much help this time, Jack." He said. "This is all you."

"Don't worry, Yusei. I've got this." Jack replied, reaching for his Deck. "And it all... starts... NOW!" He drew his card, and when he saw it, he smirked. "So, what say we kick this duel into overdrive?! I Summon out Synkron Resonator!" A monster similar to Jack's Dark Resonator emerged, having a spade in two parts on its back, but still carrying a tuning fork and mallet, giggling evilly.

Synkron Resonator: Lv.1 DARK Fiend/Tuner ATK:100/DEF:100

"Then, I activate the Powerful Rebirth Trap Card, which Special Summons another monster from the Graveyard with 100 more Attack Points and an extra Level." Purple light billowed out from a portal. "Come on back, Formula Synchron!" From out of the portal, Formula Synchron returned to the field, letting out a yell as power filled him.

Formula Synchron: Lv.3 ATK:300

Jack held his hand in front of his chest, a small sphere of orange light forming in it. "Behold our other power… Blazing Soul! I Tune Formula Synchron and Synkron Resonator with Red Dragon Archfiend!" Formula Synchron clashed his fist with Synkron Resonator's tuning fork in an indirect fistbump, causing a ringing from it, before both of them morphed into Level Stars.

Charon gasped with wide eyes. "Double Tuning…!"

The Stars morphed into Synchro Rings, but red light flashed when they did, and the Synchro Rings burst into flames. "Behold as the stars high above in the sky, and the fire deep down below in the earth collide in a cosmic explosion!" Red Dragon Archfiend flew through the Rings, becoming an outline as its 8 Stars lined up, then red light shone through it all. "I Synchro Summon… Red Nova Dragon!" A mass of intense flames emerged, arms, legs, wings, and a tail forming out of it. Then, a fierce roar dispelled all the flames, revealing the new red dragon in all its glory, fire dancing along its wings.

Red Nova Dragon: Lv.12 DARK Dragon/Synchro ATK:3500/DEF:3000

"And before you say anything about him being too weak, Red Nova Dragon gains 500 Attack Points for every Tuner monster in our Graveyard!" Images of Junk Synchron, Red Nova, Formula Synchron, Dark Resonator, and Synkron Resonator appeared before turning into energy and flying into Red Nova Dragon's mouth, causing flames to ignite within it.

Red Nova Dragon ATK:6000

"This time it ends! Red Nova Dragon, attack DMTN-X!" Jack ordered. "Burning Soul Strike!" Red Nova Dragon breathed flames all around itself, engulfing its body in the intense heat, before diving at the oncoming train.

"Trap, deploy! **Soul Train Crash**!" Charon's facedown flipped up. DMTN-X roared before increasing speed, creating its own track from the fog in order to charge head-on at Red Nova. "If a Soul Express Engine would be destroyed by battle, I can banish both monsters!" DMTN-X's face appeared to take on a look of malice and insanity, intent on taking the burning dragon with it.

Jack, however, smirked. "And that was your final mistake!"

"What?!"

"Since you activated an effect that would destroy a card on the field, Shooting Star Dragon can negate and destroy it!" Yusei declared. Shooting Star Dragon managed to regain its strength and punched through Soul Signal Red, flapping its wings and sending a wave of sparkles forward.

"…I lost…" Charon breathed as the sparkles battered Soul Train Crash, obliterating it.

"You can have all the dead you want, but leave the living for us!" Yusei told him. "And if anything evil does resurrect itself..."

"We'll stand against it and it back where it came from!" Jack finished.

Nathan looked at Jill. "And if they can't..."

Jill looked back at him and nodded. "We will."

Charon watched as Red Nova Dragon's blazing form descended on DMTN-X. "...I'll hold you to that." Red Nova Dragon crushed DMTN-X between its hands, causing the train to cry out in pain as explosions rocked all of it, the entity finally exploding for good. The force of the attack slammed into Charon, causing him intense pain. "Graaaaaaaaaah!" He screamed, his voice distorting. Charon's train then began to release small explosions, rattling violently. Another portal opened up, and Charon vanished through it. This time, though, the portal closed without Yusei and Jack going through it, both of them stopping their Runners.

"We did it." Yusei breathed.

"Yeah, just like old times." Jack added. Then, a portal opened up underneath them… but it appeared to not be directly under them. "Huh?" Then, the Underworld Track began to vanish… and without solid ground, Yusei and Jack began to fall out of the sky. Both of them yelled as they approached the portal, but the bad placement resulted in a complete miss, sending them on a crash course with the ground.

"Oh, crud!" Leo cried.

"DADDY!" Jill shrieked, wholly afraid.

Nathan was scared for his own father, but then an idea hit him. "Jill, quick, give me your ace card!" He cried.

Jill looked at him. "Huh?"

"Just do it!" Nathan snapped, clearly not willing to play 20 Questions. Jill immediately fumbled through her Deck, grabbing a card and handing it to him.

Up above, the two Signers were eerily calm despite death staring them in the face. "Well… looks like this is it. Going out as heroes." Jack said, closing his eyes.

Yusei was about to concur, but then he saw a bright flash of light from below, and his eyes widened as two figures emerged from it. "Maybe not! Look!" Jack opened his eyes and was shocked to see two Duel Monsters, Stardust Paladin and a feminine fiend creature with red clothing/body parts and a vaguely crown-like head, flying toward them, with Nathan and Jill on their respective backs.

"Hang on, Dad!" Nathan called to them. When they finally got to them, Stardust Dragon grabbed ahold of the hook on the back of the Yusei Go, while the fiend monster grabbed the top of Phoenix Whirlwind.

"Scarlet… Queen Archfiend…?" Jack wondered, completely dumbfounded. The fiend monster nodded with a smirk as the two monsters began lowering them to the ground. Jack looked up at his daughter on Scarlet Queen's back. "Jill… Wha… How…"

"Nate gave me a hand." Jill told him. Jack looked over at Nathan, who flashed him a peace sign. "You mean he…" His attempted question almost seemed pointless: He knew the answer to it, turning to his friend. "Yusei, you never told me he had Akiza's powers."

"It... wasn't something I thought everyone should know, I guess." Yusei admitted, a little embarrassed.

Paladin and Scarlet Queen finally touched the two Runners down to the ground, being greeted by the sound of cheering from the crowd. Yusei and Jack smiled at them as they got off their Runners, but were quickly ensnared by their wives' tight hugs. Akiza looked up at Yusei. "Are you all right, Yusei?"

Yusei, a bit shaken from what just happened, hugged her back. "A little unnerved from all of this, but I'll be fine." Nathan and Jill hopped off of their monsters.

Carly, meanwhile, buried her face into her husband's chest, shaking like an earthquake. Jack slung an arm around her to comfort her, but it didn't seem like it was working. "Oh, Jack… I was so worried about you, and… and then this... and you're falling from the sky... and..." She could barely put a sentence together, tears coming down her face.

Jack placed a hand on her head, rubbing gently to try and ease her worry. "Easy, Carly. I'm alright." He told her before looking over at Nathan and Jill. "Thanks to these two." Nathan gave Jill Scarlet Queen Archfiend back as the two smiled at each other.

However, a whistle blew, causing every to turn and see another portal open, Charon's exploding train weakly charging through the area. Eventually, though, the vehicle impacted a building wall (without damaging the structure, surprisingly), stopping dead upon impact and causing his cars to pile up around him, the explosions coming to a stop, smoke billowing from the machine. The Signers and their families came together, side by side, ready for anything. After a brief moment of nothing, Charon slowly emerged out of the cab of his train, battered and bruised, slightly limping out of the vehicle before falling to his knees. "Ngh... Curses... I failed..." He groaned, his voice slightly distorted. He looked over at his train's cars: Despite the pile-up, they didn't even seem to be broken at all, the souls within still secure. "At least... they weren't compromised..."

"Didn't learn enough from your little lesson?" Crow accused, Charon turning to look at the Signers.

"Easy, Crow." Yusei told him.

Charon shook his head. "I've been beaten... I know better than to continue fighting a losing battle." Yusei approached him, Charon anticipating an attack through the Signers' power… only for Yusei to hold out a hand to help him up. "Hmm?"

"Yusei?" Akiza asked.

"You might not be the best person, or thing, I guess, out there, but I know why you do your duty: You're protecting both worlds from destruction, just like we do in this world." Yusei told the otherworldly man. "Maybe we can reach some kind of understanding."

Charon blinked. "What kind of understanding...?"

"You gather the dead, we protect the living; and if one side needs help, like you do tonight, then they give it." Yusei explained. "We all want the same thing, Charon: To keep both worlds safe and alive. All we need to do is trust each other."

Charon was silent for a moment, hesitantly taking Yusei's hand and being helped to his feet. "...You would bear the responsibility of protecting two worlds and their boundary alongside me?"

Yusei nodded. "A burden shared is a burden lessened, Charon."

"That may be…" Charon then looked over at his train. "...but undoing all my work now could be disastrous." He looked up at the sky. "The current damage to the boundary came about because of millennia of being bludgeoned by only a fraction of the amount of souls in my train."

Nathan walked forward. "Aren't you able to find which souls you took from people?"

"Of course I can, child." Charon replied. "However, working alone as I have for millennia, performing such a crucial duty… you don't exactly have time for tedious extra work like that."

Yusei was skeptical. "How much would you actually be undoing if you released them now?"

Charon sighed. "I admit, I have no argument. Having done this on my own for my entire existence, it seems very strange that someone would willingly attempt to aid me." He looked back at the Signers. "Lost souls fear me because of my work... your world knows me as an urban legend..." He looked away. "I'm not exactly what one could call a friend."

"I was part of a group sent from the future to change it, but with methods that weren't exactly for the greater good." Bruno said.

"I was nearly brainwashed by an evil cult promising sanctuary for Psychic Duelists." Akiza added.

"I was turned into an undead servant of the ultimate evil being after being killed by that same cult leader." Carly said.

"I once stabbed my best friend in the back for a chance at a better life." Jack said.

"And both me and Yusei have basically been in jail before." Crow added.

A dark background doesn't make you a bad person, Charon. All it takes is the ability to trust others to accept you." Yusei told him.

Charon looked back at him. "...And you would accept me, one who travels the underworld and does not even truly live?"

The Signers and the four kids present (Nathan, Jill, Lark, Sonia) nodded, except for Jill. "I don't know...You did make Daddy and Uncle Yusei nearly fall to their deaths."

"It had to be an accident." Nathan quickly said to her.

"It was. That portal was meant to transport them safely to the ground." Charon said. "However, the force of your father's attack made me lose my concentration, so I couldn't place it correctly." He looked at Nathan. "I admit, that was quick thinking from you, boy."

"I'll do anything it takes to help my friends and family." Nathan replied, clenching a fist to punctuate it. "You saw that before when I stopped your train." Charon nodded; that was a very gutsy move from him.

"So, Charon…" Yusei began. "Will you trust us?"

Charon went silent for a moment, but then, he held out a hand toward his train. The back of each car cracked open slightly, and souls begin to emerge from them. Some of them got out, but others were blocked by some sort of energy field. The souls turned to look at Charon, who merely stared back. "Go, unfortunate ones... Return to your bodies and live on." One by one, the souls turned and flew away, arcing across the sky in search of their bodies.

Everyone watched in awe as the ghosts of those unlucky enough to encounter the conductor flew across the sky. However, one stopped, looking back at him. Its voice was only a whisper, but it echoed loud enough for all to hear: **"…Thank you…"** It then flew off with the rest, the souls clearing out from the visible sky.

Despite the fact that his deed was a good one, Charon gained a sullen look. Pulling out his pocket watch, he saw how much time he had left before he had to return. "It is done… but still, this delay has put me further behind. Now I may never collect all the souls before the night's end."

He felt a hand be placed on his shoulder, turning to see Yusei looking at him. "Just do what you can. We'll be your eyes on this side." He said. "Who knows? Not every soul you take may be malicious. They may only use their time here to look out for their loved ones."

Charon went silent again for a moment. "...I suppose accepting your offer is my only option at this point." He closed his watch. "At least it isn't a bad one."

"I have a question." Nathan asked. "If a malicious one is still on this side, any advice on how to handle it?"

This got Charon's attention, making him look at the boy. "If the power of the Signers have been able to withstand my power... they could handle such a soul if it attacks." He answered. He then addressed all the Signers. "I will put my trust in you to aid me in preserving the boundary. Do whatever you can to protect the living from malicious souls... and I will retrieve them. I cannot promise that innocent souls will no longer be taken… but it is something I am willing to try and fix, even if it cuts down on my efficiency." He clenched a fist in front of him to accentuate his point.

"As long as you're willing try, that's all we ask." Yusei said. "You said it yourself, you return the living souls you take. Just make sure it's more of a last resort from now on." Charon replied with a nod.

Lark looked over at the busted train, pointing at it. "Is that thing still gonna be able to run?"

Charon looked at his vehicle. "It will need some repairs, but it should be able to return me to the underworld."

"Anything I can do to help? I'm pretty handy with a wrench." Yusei offered.

This made Charon chuckle. "It may look like a train, but this is no machine." He said, walking back into the cab. "This vehicle runs on energy from the underworld. It is that energy that can repair it." Charon attempted to start up his train, which stalled a few times, but then it began chuffing weakly. The piled-up cars began to move on their own, getting themselves out of the pile-up until they were back to trailing behind the cab. "This train is as much a spirit as I am. It will take more than the physical world to destroy it." Charon backed the train out of the wall and into a clear path, being mindful of anyone around. "Farewell, Signers. If circumstances will it, perhaps we will meet again... on much better terms."

"Count on it. And if you find a spirit you can't handle on your own, come find us. We'll back you up." Yusei told him.

Charon nodded. "I'll remember that. With luck...I may be able to get more work done tonight." The train let out a whistle as a portal opened, and Charon drove off (albeit with a wobble) toward it, vanishing through the gateway before it closed.

Jack let out a breath. "Well, I'm glad that's settled."

"Yeah, but it sounds like Uncle Yusei roped us into another wild adventure." Lark spoke up, causing Yusei to look a bit nervous.

"And here I thought we'd actually be able to relax for the rest of our lives." Sherry groaned with a sigh.

"It's nothing we can't handle." Nathan said, getting Jill and Lark's attention. "We've got each other. Whatever threat these spirits pose to the world, we can deal with it when the time comes. It may sound cocky, but we're the kids of Signers. They've done great things in the past, so I say it's our turn to step up and help them."

"You sure you could handle something like that, Nate? You might be the kids of Signers, but you're not actually Signers yourselves." Jack asked, uncertain.

"That doesn't mean we have to just sit back and watch, Daddy." Jill said, making her father look at her as she moved to Nathan's side. "You've taught us everything we know. Anything else we can learn on the fly."

"Besides, anything we can't handle, we can always come to you for help, right?" Nathan asked.

Yusei smiled; his son was practically a hero-in-training. "Yeah. We'll always be here to help, and we'll always appreciate whatever you can do."

Lark scoffed playfully. "11 years old, and he's already picked up his dad's fondness for motivational speeches."

"I was about to say the same thing." Crow said. "So, you're with them?"

"You better believe it, Pop." Lark replied, walking over to his friends.

Luna looked down at Sonia. "Do you want to help them too?"

Sonia nodded happily. "You bet!" She chirped, hopping over to her friends. "I'll do my best!"

"Hey, what about me?" Another young voice asked. A young, gray-haired boy with Leo's eye color walked over to them alongside a woman with the same hair and somewhat droopy purple eyes.

"Hey, Jake, Lula." Leo said. "I was wondering where you guys were."

"Mom didn't want us too close to the… action." Jake said, clearly talking about Charon.

"So, our kids are banding together, huh...?" Lula breathed. "Almost reminds me of when we were all a team back in school, huh, Leo?"

"Ha, maybe a little." Leo said, briefly reminiscing on those days as kids.

Bruno counted on his fingers, noting five kids from five Signer families. "All that's missing is..."

From out of nowhere, a girl about 13 with Bruno's blue hair and Sherry's green eyes leapt onto Bruno's back. "ME!" She chirped happily, startling the living heck out of Bruno.

"Daaaaaah! Careful, Leslie!" Bruno cried, trying to keep himself from falling over from his giggling daughter's tackle. Sherry, meanwhile, was laughing at the two of them.

Yusei smiled again. "Looks like the next generation is in good hands." He said. Leslie got off her father's back and joined her friends, the six of them nodding at each other.

"Uh, guys?" Carly then said. "We'd better hurry, or we're going to miss the parade."

"Nyah! That can't happen! Come on, Mom, let's go!" Sonic cried, rushing back to her mom and pulling her arm.

"Haha, easy, Sonia! There's still time left!" Luna laughed.

"That reminds me." Jack said, pulling out two cards. "I tried to hand these off to you at the shop, Yusei, but I never got the chance." Jack handed Yusei Stardust Dragon/Assault Mode and Assault Mode.

The lead Signer whistled at them. "Nice cards. Are these some new series of cards coming out?"

"Nope. That's our little surprise." Jack said, giving a thumbs-up, making Yusei smirk. "Let's give these people a show, Yusei.

"Count on it, Jack." Yusei replied.

Some time later, New Domino's Halloween parade had finally begun. Various floats decorated with festive spooky stuff marched through the streets with music playing and lights in the sky. The people on the floats began tossing candy at the spectators, the kids trying to grab as much as they can. The Signer families (including even Dexter, who had managed to show up after all) watched happily, but they were all clearly awaiting the start of one special part.

That part came sooner than expected, as a familiar voice sounded over the area. "Are you all ready to rev up your Halloween?!" Yusei shouted, getting cheers from everyone.

"To send this holiday into overdrive?!" Jack shouted after him, making the cheers even louder.

Then, spotlights illuminated two separate roads, and from out of them, Yusei and Jack's Runners raced into view, Stardust Dragon and Red Dragon following them closely. "Then do we have a treat for you, and it's no trick!" Yusei told the crowd.

"Who needs to be scared… when you've got a spectacle?!" Jack cried out.

Then, both activated a facedown card they had. "Go, Assault Mode Activate!" Both of them cried, and the cards shot out beams of light.

The beams surrounded Red Dragon Archfiend, striking it and covering it with the familiar armor. "Red Dragon Archfiend/Assault Mode!" The new form of the red dragon swiped its arms with a roar.

As for Stardust, the beams gave it a similar treatment, covering it with silver and blue glowing armor, even giving it spikes on its wings, a glowing blue core visible in the armor. "Stardust Dragon/Assault Mode!" Its eyes flashing, Stardust let out a roar as sparkles shot from its body.

Stardust Dragon/Assault Mode: Lv.10 WIND Dragon ATK:3000/DEF:2500

Red Dragon Archfiend/Assault Mode: Lv.10 DARK Dragon ATK:3500/DEF:2500

Yusei and Jack shot each other confident smirks as they raced parallel to each other, followed by the spotlights. The two dragons above also had a staredown, Stardust giving a "bring it" gesture with its claw while Red Dragon beats its fists together. The crowd was in a frenzy as Yusei and Jack's eyes went into split-screen. "LET'S RIDE!" They cried, beginning their Duel to mark this holiday that was definitely not normal…

…And if one were to really focus their ears, they could hear the unmistakable echo… of a train whistle…

* * *

Author-Made Cards

Soul Freight Car  
Level 1 LIGHT Zombie/Flip  
ATK:0/DEF:0  
FLIP: All players send 1 monster from their Deck to the Graveyard.

Soul Express Engine TMS-1  
Level 1 LIGHT Zombie/Tuner  
ATK:100/DEF:100  
When this card is Normal or Special Summoned: You can target any number of monsters in either players' Graveyard (you must target an equal number of monsters in each Graveyard); banish them, and if you do, place 1 Soul Car Counter on this card for each monster banished. This card gains 1 Level for each Soul Car Counter on it. During your Main Phase, you can send this card with Soul Car Counters you control to the Graveyard; Special Summon from your Extra Deck, 1 "Soul Express Engine" Synchro Monster with the same Level as this card at the time you activated this effect. (This Special Summon is treated as a Synchro Summon using this card and a number of Zombie-Type non-Tuner Normal Monsters equal to the number of Soul Car Counters on this card as the Synchro Materials.) If this card OR a monster Synchro Summoned using this card as a Synchro Material is removed from the field, except for a Synchro Summon: Target all monsters that were banished by this card's effect; return them to their owners' Graveyards.

Soul Express Engine JMS-5  
Level 3 LIGHT Zombie/Tuner  
ATK:800/DEF:800  
If a "Soul Express Engine" monster you control destroys a monster your opponent controls and sends it to their Graveyard while this card is in your Graveyard: You can banish both that destroyed monster from their Graveyard and 1 other monster in your Graveyard; Special Summon this card, and if you do, place 2 Soul Car Counters on it. This card gains 1 Level for each Soul Car Counter on it. During your Main Phase, you can send this card with Soul Car Counters you control to the Graveyard; Special Summon from your Extra Deck, 1 "Soul Express Engine" Synchro Monster with the same Level as this card at the time you activated this effect. (This Special Summon is treated as a Synchro Summon using this card and a number of Zombie-Type non-Tuner Normal Monsters equal to the number of Soul Car Counters on this card as the Synchro Materials.) If this card OR a monster Synchro Summoned using this card as a Synchro Material is removed from the field, except for a Synchro Summon: Target all monsters that were banished by this card's effect; return them to their owners' Graveyards.

Soul Breakdown Train  
Level 1 LIGHT Zombie  
ATK:0/DEF:0  
If your LP would reach 0 as a result of a battle between a monster you control and an attacking monster your opponent controls: You can banish both this card (from your hand) and that monster you control; the battle damage from that battle becomes 0, then your LP become equal to your banished monster's ATK.

Soul Express Engine GRD-4  
Level 5 LIGHT Zombie/Tuner  
ATK: 1900/DEF:2100  
If this card is Tribute Summoned by Tributing a Level 4 or below monster: You can target a number of monsters in either players' Graveyard equal to the Tributed monster's Level; banish them, and if you do, place an equal number of Soul Car Counters on this card. (If the Tributed monster's Level was greater than 1, you must banish 1 monster from your Graveyard by this effect for every 2 Levels the Tributed monster had.) This card gains 1 Level for each Soul Car Counter on it. During your Main Phase, you can send this card with Soul Car Counters you control to the Graveyard; Special Summon from your Extra Deck, 1 "Soul Express Engine" Synchro Monster with the same Level as this card at the time you activated this effect. (This Special Summon is treated as a Synchro Summon using this card and a number of Zombie-Type non-Tuner Normal Monsters equal to the number of Soul Car Counters on this card as the Synchro Materials.) If this card OR a monster Synchro Summoned using this card as a Synchro Material is removed from the field, except for a Synchro Summon: Target all monsters that were banished by this card's effect; return them to their owners' Graveyards.

Soul Express Engine TBY-7  
Level 4 LIGHT Zombie/Tuner  
ATK:900/DEF:700  
If a "Soul Express Engine" monster you control is destroyed by battle and sent to the Graveyard: You can Special Summon this card from your hand, and if you do, target a number of monsters in either players' Graveyard equal to the destroyed monster's Level; banish them, and if you do, place an equal number of Soul Car Counters on this card. (If the destroyed monster's Level was greater than 1, you must banish 1 monster from your Graveyard by this effect for every 2 Levels the destroyed monster had.) This card gains 1 Level for each Soul Car Counter on it. During your Main Phase, you can send this card with Soul Car Counters you control to the Graveyard; Special Summon from your Extra Deck, 1 "Soul Express Engine" Synchro Monster with the same Level as this card at the time you activated this effect. (This Special Summon is treated as a Synchro Summon using this card and a number of Zombie-Type non-Tuner Normal Monsters equal to the number of Soul Car Counters on this card as the Synchro Materials.) If this card OR a monster Synchro Summoned using this card as a Synchro Material is removed from the field, except for a Synchro Summon: Target all monsters that were banished by this card's effect; return them to their owners' Graveyards.

Red Scavenger (RK777)  
Level 4 FIRE Fiend  
ATK:0/DEF:0  
If this card is in your Graveyard while you control a face-up "Red Dragon Archfiend": You can banish this card and up to 3 Trap Cards from your Graveyard; draw 1 card for each Trap Card banished.

Soul Express Engine CHRG-X  
Level 7 LIGHT Zombie/Synchro  
ATK:2600/DEF:2400  
1 "Soul Express Engine" Tuner + 1 or more non-Tuner monsters  
If this card was Synchro Summoned using a monster(s) with a Soul Car Counter(s) as a Synchro Material: Place an equal number of Soul Car Counters on this card. If a card or effect is activated that would negate this card's attack: You can remove 1 Soul Car Counter from this card; negate the activation, and if you do, if that card was face-up on the field, Set it. If this card has no Soul Car Counters, it gains 800 ATK, but must attack if able.

Soul Express Engine EMLY-X  
Level 5 LIGHT Zombie/Synchro  
ATK:1600/DEF:2400  
1 "Soul Express Engine" Tuner + 1 or more non-Tuner monsters  
If this card was Synchro Summoned using a monster(s) with a Soul Car Counter(s) as a Synchro Material: Place an equal number of Soul Car Counters on this card. If a "Soul Express Engine" monster you control would be destroyed by an opponent's card (either by battle or by card effect): You can remove 1 Soul Car Counter from anywhere on the field (only this card in TCG/OCG); that monster is not destroyed.

Soul Express Engine ASTR-X  
Level 6 LIGHT Zombie/Synchro  
ATK:2300/DEF:1000  
1 "Soul Express Engine" Tuner + 1 or more non-Tuner monsters  
If this card was Synchro Summoned using a monster(s) with a Soul Car Counter(s) as a Synchro Material: Place an equal number of Soul Car Counters on this card. This card gains 400 ATK for each Soul Car Counter on the field. (TCG/OCG: 200 ATK for each Soul Car Counter on this card only) If this card attacks, your opponent cannot activate Spell/Trap Cards until the end of the Damage Step.

Soul Express Engine DMTN-X  
Level 12 LIGHT Zombie/Synchro  
ATK:4000/DEF:3000  
1 "Soul Express Engine" Tuner + 1 or more non-Tuner monsters  
If this card was Synchro Summoned using a monster(s) with a Soul Car Counter(s) as a Synchro Material: Place an equal number of Soul Car Counters on this card. This card's effects cannot be negated while it has Soul Car Counters. You can remove 1 Soul Car Counter from this card to target 1 monster on the field; its ATK becomes 0.

Underworld Track  
Field Spell Card  
"Speed Spell" Spell Cards can be activated, ignoring the activation conditions. If a player would activate a "Speed Spell" Spell Card that requires more than 6 Speed Counters to activate: That player must pay 500 LP for each additional Speed Counter that card requires.

Soul Coal Burner  
Quick-Play Spell Card  
Target 1 "Soul Express Engine" monster you control with Soul Car Counters: It gains 300 ATK for each Soul Car Counter on it until the End Phase.

Synchro Prize  
Normal Spell Card  
Draw 1 card for each Synchro Monster on the field.

Soul Freight Train  
Normal Spell Card  
Target 1 "Soul Express Engine" monster you control: Banish any number of "Soul Freight Car" from your Graveyard; place an equal number of Soul Car Counters on that target. If that target monster OR a monster Synchro Summoned using that target as a Synchro Material is removed from the field, except for a Synchro Summon: Target all monsters that were banished by this card's effect; return them to your Graveyard.

Speed Spell – Synchro Drafting (RK777, tweaked by me)  
Normal Spell Card  
Activate if this is the only card in your hand and you have 7 or more Speed Counters. Draw cards until you have the same number of cards in your hand as the Level of the highest-Leveled Synchro Monster on the field.

Speed Spell – Synchro Crossroad (RK777, tweaked by me)  
Normal Spell Card  
Activate if you have 4 or more Speed Counters. Tribute 1 Synchro Monster you control; Special Summon 1 Tuner monster from your Graveyard.

Speed Spell – Racer's Trick  
Normal Spell Card  
Activate if you have 8 or more Speed Counters. Activate 1 Normal Trap Card from your hand.

Soul Signal Green  
Normal Spell Card  
Activate only by the effect of "Soul Signal Red." (TCG/OCG: if added to your hand by "Soul Signal Red") Target 1 "Soul Express Engine" monster you control: It can attack your opponent directly this turn, and if it does, your opponent cannot activate cards or effects until the end of the Damage Step.

Soul Track Switch  
Counter Trap Card  
If a (OCG/TCG: Zombie-Type) monster(s) you control would be destroyed by an opponent's card effect: No monsters are destroyed by that effect. If a (OCG/TCG: Zombie-Type) monster you control is attacked by a monster your opponent controls: You can banish this card from your Graveyard; negate the attack.

Soul Car Salvage  
Normal Trap Card  
If a "Soul Express Engine" Tuner monster that placed Soul Car Counters on itself through its effect OR a "Soul Express Engine" Synchro Monster that was Synchro Summoned using a "Soul Express Engine" Tuner monster that placed Soul Car Counters on itself through its effects as a Synchro Material leaves the field: Do not return any monsters banished by that "Soul Express Engine" Tuner monster's effect to their owners' Graveyards; place a number of Soul Car Counters on a "Soul Express Engine" monster you control equal to the number of monsters that "Soul Express Engine" Tuner monster banished by its effect.

Soul Engine Combination  
Counter Trap Card  
If your LP would reach 0 as a result of a battle between a monster you control and an attacking monster your opponent controls: Send all monsters you control to the Graveyard, and if you do, banish all monsters from your Graveyard; Special Summon 1 "Soul Express Engine" monster from your Deck, and if you do, place a number of Soul Car Counters on that monster equal to the number of monsters you banished by this effect. Immediately after this effect resolves, target that Special Summoned monster with Soul Car Counters you control; send it to the Graveyard, and if you do, Special Summon from your Extra Deck, 1 "Soul Express Engine" Synchro Monster with the same Level as the target at the time you activated this effect. (This Special Summon is treated as a Synchro Summon using the target and a number of Zombie-Type non-Tuner Normal Monsters equal to the number of Soul Car Counters on the target as the Synchro Materials.) If the monster Synchro Summoned using the target as a Synchro Material is removed from the field, except for a Synchro Summon: Target all monsters that were banished by this card's effect; return them to your Graveyards.

Soul Signal Red  
Continuous Trap Card  
If a monster your opponent controls attacks a "Soul Express Engine" monster you control: Target that attacking monster; it cannot attack. At the start of your next Main Phase 1, if this card is still face-up on the field; activate 1 "Soul Signal Green" from your Deck. (OCG/TCG: Adds "Soul Signal Green" from Deck to hand if it's still face-up at the end of your opponent's second End Phase after activation)

Soul Train Crash  
Counter Trap Card  
If a "Soul Express Engine" monster would be destroyed by battle: You can target both monsters; banish them.

* * *

 **RK777: *whistles* 20 til 2. Thank heaven we Fall Back here in the States. Otherwise this might have been belated. Still, what a story.**

 **Vile: Eh, for some people, holidays aren't over until they fall asleep. *inhales* Hah... This one was FUN. I really enjoyed writing Charon's Deck; it just came together so well, and to me, it didn't even seem broken (though other people might think otherwise XD).**

 **RK777: Eh, you play by anime rules, so broken tends to be a relative term. Still, I think you followers on the YCM Wiki are pleased to see Nathan come to life, not to mention *claps hand over mouth***

 **Vile: Yeeeeeeahhhh... Keep that guy a secret for now. He has a bigger role than they realize. *to viewers* And no, he's not talking about the Kristoph person that I mention. Different dude.**

 **RK777:** **Very different. Anywho, now that's this is done, What next? Finish up the War in GSTART? Play catch-up with the Keys?**

 **Vile: It's freaking juggle balls with me, but I think it'll be GSTART. Not only do I need to get that story some updates, but I've also got... well, I'll let you people see it on my DA page once it's done. ;) If you guys liked this story, leave a review for me, head on over to Rocket Knight 777's page to read his stuff and show him some love, and if you want a writing commission done, check the rules on DA (CosmicRoseDragon) or my new Tumblr, then hit me up there, Twitter, email, or here on FF! I'm always waiting for commissions! Ja ne for now, and Happy Halloween!**

 **Computer Voice: Vile, logging out. ... Hack detected! Line open!**

 **RK777: Hey guys, Rocket here with one last thing. Just wanted to say V and I are planning something real special for the future. I won't say what it is, but I will say you guys just might enjoy it. Oops, time's up! \/ Peace out!**

 **Computer Voice: Powering down.**


End file.
